Akai Ito
by nathy.lie
Summary: Passando todo o tempo que passaram distantes, duas pessoas estavam interligadas fatalmente pelo destino, reencontrando-se mais uma vez, no momento errado, na situação errada. Um pirata que priorizava sua vida nos mares, uma civil que estava comprometida com outro homem. (PersonagemXLeitora) (KidxLeitora)
1. Reencontrando-se

As duas amigas conversavam animadamente acerca de um livro. Um livro estranho, de conteúdo erótico. Elas riam baixinho e eram cuidadosas, pois estavam em um bar movimentado em Sabaody. Uma tinha os cabelos castanhos, com reflexos dourados nas pontas, com uma longa franja cobrindo seu olho esquerdo e os olhos da mesma cor que eles. A outra tinha os cabelos |cor dos seus|, e os olhos |cor dos seus|.

De longe, as duas eram observadas por um jovem homem. Uma delas era a mais observada: |seu nome|. |Você| não era uma simples pessoa naquele lugar, para aquele homem. Era mais que uma mulher poderia ser para um homem apaixonado. Ele não imaginava que |te| veria ali, justamente ali, depois da última vez que se viram. Era louco e mágico aquele momento. Para aquele homem, ver aquela que a amou (e ainda ama) no passado ali, num simples bar em Sabaody... era como a luz do Sol penetrando por nuvens nubladas e iluminando sua cara naquele momento.

– Amiga, vou até o toalete. – disse a amiga para |você|.

– Pode ir, eu vou ficar esperando aqui. – |você| concordou, voltando a ler o livro com os lábios curvados em um sorriso.

– Volto já, está bem?

|Seu nome| estava sozinha naquela mesa. O tal homem coçou o peito nu por dentro do grande casaco que vestia. Ele sabia que a outra só estava saindo para ir ao toalete e logo voltaria. Ele queria vê-la mais perto, tocar nela... talvez... tocar naquele vestido cor de |sua cor favorita| que já tinha visto no |seu| corpo uma vez. Ele pegou seu copo de uísque e ficou brincando com o gelo, esperando a decisão interna de sua cabeça e de seu coração. Mais da cabeça, ali o coração não poderia agir totalmente. Os olhos da cor do pôr-do-sol olhavam fixamente e discretamente aquela criatura de vestido |sua cor preferida|.

|Você| estava distraída com o livro, mas com um pouco da memória longe daquele momento atual. Lembrava-se do momento em que, em uma mesa perto de onde estava, estava com um certo homem que a fez despertar uma paixão proibida em seu coração. Um homem tão diferente e tão igual a ela ao mesmo tempo. Personalidades similares e diferentes que se combinavam em uma atração deliciosamente fatal. Um homem perigoso, fora dos conceitos que envolviam as leis do mar. Uma bela fisionomia. Um belo sorriso. Um belo corpo. Se não fosse a impossibilidade que existia entre eles desde o começo. Mesmo tudo o que se passou, ainda não havia esquecido aquele pirata... insano e atrevido, que conseguiu roubar seu coração do mesmo jeito que |você| havia feito facilmente dele, desde quando ele a viu e sentiu-se atraído à primeira vista.

A amiga demorava a aparecer. Hora de se levantar dali. O homem tomou a decisão e foi até a tal pessoa que estava de olho desde o momento que a viu ali. Calmamente, com um dos cantos de sua boca cor forte de carmesim se curvavam em um sorriso. E |você| pressentiu que alguém se aproximava ali de sua mesa, fazendo olhar para quem vinha. |Seus| olhos se fixaram no ser que viu. Não... não podia ser. Não... ele?

– ...eu achei que nunca mais a veria. – disse a voz de tom profundo e levemente rouco, de forma também ligeiramente sedutora.

– ...eu também achava... que não o veria mais. – |você| disse baixo, surpresa e... ainda apaixonada. Viu ali que nada havia mudado depois de um bom tempo distante dele. E ele já sabia, e fazia questão também, que continuava |te| amando. Como se fosse ainda o auge daqueles dias em que estiveram tão próximos e tão íntimos.

Ambos ficaram silenciosos, olhando um ao outro. A amiga que |te| acompanhava espiava de longe a mesa, temendo aproximar. Ela sabia quem era aquela figura diante de |você|. O notório e cruel pirata Eustass Kid. "Capitão" Kid. Ele era um pirata conhecido por aquelas bandas. Ela engolia seco, sem saber como reagir, vendo a amiga e o pirata aparentemente conversando.

– E como tem passado? Ainda está com aquele homem? – perguntou com um tom mais sério.

– ...sim. Ainda estou. – |você| abaixou um pouco a cabeça, confirmando.

– Entendo... é um cara de sorte. Mas é a vida... cada um de nós temos objetivos diferentes...

– Sim... se tudo tivesse acontecido antes de conhece-lo... talvez desse um pouco mais certo.

– É como já tinha explicado uma vez... mas cada um de nós temos que seguir nossos caminhos. – ele pega uma das cadeiras vazias na mesa e se senta, olhando para |você| – E... está cada vez mais bonita, |seu apelido|.

– ...posso dizer o mesmo de você, Kid? – |você| disse, com as mãos apoiadas no tal livro, que estava fechado agora.

O ruivo com os cabelos penteados para cima olhou para aquelas mãos e para aquele livro.

– O que está lendo?

|Você| olhou para o livro e não sabia com o que fazer para esconder aquilo. Logo ele, curioso em conhecer aquele livro. Não, não podia. Mas ele pegou o livro, sem ela ter tempo de impedir. Kid folheou o livro e viu umas figuras eróticas. Olhou para |você| e sorriu malicioso.

– Saudades do último encontro, |seu apelido|?

|Você| sentiu suas bochechas arderem, |seus| olhos pareciam dançar em suas órbitas. Não, |você| não estava preparada para aquilo. |Você| não estava preparada para retornar todos aqueles sentimentos que já estavam cessados. |Você| achava que tudo tinha se consolidado. Achava que sua vida já estava em ordem, novamente. Até aquele(a) |seu dia da semana favorito|... naquele momento em que estava sozinha ali na mesa, naquele bar, no mesmo bar em que conheceu o pirata enorme e muscular que estava sentado à mesa com ela.

Kid sorria folheando aquele livro, depois a devolvendo.

– Não sabia que gostava de ler desses livros.

– Na verdade... é de uma amiga e ela me mostrou...

O ruivo fez uma pequena careta para ela, como se não acreditasse.

– ...e sim, eu gosto de ler. Nada demais e proibido para uma pessoa adulta.

Kid riu rapidamente. |Você| não conseguia tirar os olhos dele e ele percebeu, até porque não deixava de olhar para |você|.

– ...você... parece gostar também... não é, Kid?

– ...mais de fazer do que ler... – aproximava-se do rosto dela, olhando fixamente com a cabeça levemente curvada para o lado – sabe muito bem disso, |seu nome|.

|Você| respirou um pouco mais profundamente. |Seus| lábios se soltaram um do outro. |Você| olhava-o com a cabeça uma pouco mais baixa.

– ...sei bem disso.

– E você... gosta mais de ler, imaginar... ou de fazer, pôr em prática? – e a voz parecia mais sedutora, agradava-|te| vê-lo falar lento, sedutor, desejoso como sempre. E de repente, sentiu-se intimidada, ao mesmo tempo atraída novamente, e recuou um pouco, ainda olhando para ele. E como ele estava lindo, mais atraente... perigosamente atraente. Proibido. Ainda proibido para ela.

– Kid...

– |Seu nome|, |seu apelido|... – exibiu um pequeno sorriso provocador.

Estava horrível para |você| resistir aquele belo rapaz... seus sentidos ficaram mais aguçados e nostálgicos naquele minuto. Parecia voltar a sua boca o gosto dos lábios dele, aos ouvidos o sussurro dele, ao nariz o cheiro das roupas dele, a suavidade e a maciez de sua carne em suas mãos... e a nudez dele diante de seus olhos, mesmo que ele ainda estivesse vestido com sua mesma roupa, com aquele casaco felpudo e de cor bordô. O peito despido por baixo dele. E ele parecia mais robusto. O pescoço grosso, quase maior que a cabeça.

– Foi... foi muito bom revê-lo, saber que está bem. – deixou escapar aquilo dos lábios.

Ela fazia menção de se levantar, mas ele pôs sua mão grossa e enorme sobre as suas mãos |tipo delas|.

– Será que... podemos nos ver assim, rapidamente? Sempre vem aqui nesses dias?

– Bem... sim... mas... – |você| tirou as mãos debaixo da dele, e continuou sentada.

– Se quiser continuar mantendo a distância, vou respeitar. Como o prometido no nosso último encontro.

– Eu... posso permitir ao menos que me veja. No mínimo isso. Você sabe... as circunstâncias...

– Sei sim. – ele fez com a mão sinal para parar de falar. Ele já imaginou que ela lhe lembraria do namorado que estava prestes a ficar noiva. Isso não o interessava. Nunca interessou.

– Eu estou surpreso, pois desde quando partiu, achávamos que nunca mais nos veríamos. Não é?

– Exatamente. Minha vida voltava aos poucos ao normal, e parece que o destino quer bagunçar minha vida de novo.

– Você me ama, eu sei... como eu a amo. Mas nem eu e nem você podemos largar tudo para vivermos juntos... eu tenho minhas ambições... e você tem esse seu homem que não quer magoar...

– Sim, Kid... não relembra de novo essas coisas. Isso também me fez sofrer.

– Ainda faz... não é? – terminou de falar colocando as duas enormes pernas cruzadas em cima da mesa. Uns mais próximos também o observavam calados, e temendo por |você|. |Você| começou a perceber isso e ficou sem jeito.

– ...o que está olhando para os lados? – cruzando os braços, Kid olhava para você, curtindo aquele momento e aquela reação tímida e desconfiada de sempre de |seu nome|.

– Minha amiga ainda não voltou. Estou preocupada. – |você| disfarçou.

– Ela deve estar esperando eu sair, escondida em algum canto pelo bar. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, imaginando o que era de fato. Ele também observava o discreto decote do vestido, também observava a fisionomia delicada, os braços desnudos de cor |seu tom de pele| e seus cabelos |tipo de comprimento deles| que sobressaíam bem em |seu| tipo de rosto.

– ...bem, eu vou sair e ver com meus homens... virei com mais frequência aqui... visto que também aparecerá por aqui, a partir dos dias que virão. – descruzando os braços, ele tira os pés da mesa e se levanta, colocando a cadeira em que estava sentado no lugar. |Você| continuava sentada, apenas olhando para ele. Sem medo e sem receio de lhe falar... porém de se aproximar dele como no passado, sim. Já estava tão resolvida com seu namorado, curada de sua secreta caída em seu relacionamento... e agora, ele arranjava pretextos para vê-la com frequência, mesmo de longe. Não... isso não daria certo. Ela sabia que não.

– Até mais, Kid... podemos nos ver por aí. – |você| disse.

– ...não sairei até ouvi-la me chamar de "Capitão"... só mais uma vez.

|Você| fechou brevemente os olhos, depois olhando para ele. Aquilo parecia significar muito para ele e ele queria ouvi-la novamente lhe chamar assim.

– Até mais então... Capitão.

Ele sorriu, satisfeito.

– Até mais, minha |seu apelido|... minha.

Ele se despediu piscando rapidamente um olho provocantemente para |você|. |Você| assistia-o caminhar em direção à porta. Aquele andar dele... |te| fazia lembrar um predador em busca de uma presa para abater. Costas largas, ainda aparentando mais largura naquele casaco grande e comprido. O andar firme, de porte altivo... lá fora estava um dos homens dele que havia conhecido. Era o braço direito dele. Aquele homem... parece que toda aquela fase em que conviveu com o doce assédio até o mais tórrido momento íntimo entre ambos. |Você| esfregou os olhos, tentava se recompor. E a amiga aparecia novamente.

– Sente-se bem, amiga?

– Ah! – assustou-se por breves segundos – Ah... só agora que você aparece?

– Ah, |seu nome|... você teve fibra, viu? Você sabe que esse homem é um pirata, não é?

– Sei sim. – comentou calmamente, olhando para a porta do bar por onde Eustass saiu.

– ...que olhar é esse, amiga? Não é um homem para se admirar!

– Admirar? Qual nada! – ela se recompôs, pegando o livro e segurando-o – assim como você, fiquei assustada.

– E o que ele queria?

– Perguntou-me se eu estava sozinha e falei que não. Enrolou com algumas coisas mas eu fui fria.

– Ele parecia realmente querer alguma intimidade... notei isso.

– Ficou espiando?

– Sim, e querendo fazer alguma coisa para te tirar do alcance dele! Se estivéssemos aqui com seu namorado, jamais ele se aproximaria para pequenos galanteios! – disse cruzando os braços, logo olhando seu livro nas |suas| mãos – quer ficar com o meu livro?

– Toma! – devolvendo para a jovem de cabelos castanhos à altura das clavículas.

– Mas nem leu todo!

– Depois eu leio.

A amiga sacode a cabeça rindo.

– Tudo bem. – pegando o livro de |suas| mãos – Quando quiser lê-lo, vou te emprestar.

– Certo. Vamos embora?

– Já quer ir para sua casa? – a amiga coloca uma mecha de |seus| cabelos para trás da orelha.

– Não me sinto bem...

– ...foi esse pirata que te assustou, não é?

– ... acho que sim.

– Claro que foi! Coitadinha... mas tem outros que circulam "civilmente" por aqui... mas são perigosos do mesmo jeito... e eu me desculpo por não ter me aproximado antes, mas que poder eu teria de intimidar ele?

– Não liga para isso... eu... tentarei evitar pisar aqui.

– Bobeira! É vir acompanhada pelo seu namorado... assim intimida mais.

– E... e se atacarem meu marido por causa disso?

– Aí... aí é sorte. Só sei que nós duas sozinhas por aqui não parece mais seguro. Acho... mas não é por isso que devemos ficar trancafiadas em nossas casas por causa dos perigos fora delas, não é?

– ...de acordo. – disse |você|, voltando a olhar para a porta.

...

Já em casa, |você| lavava seu rosto com água fria, logo decidindo a tomar uma ducha de água fria. Seu corpo ardia. As lembranças com aquele homem despertava novamente aquela chama proibida e insensata: sua paixão proibida por Kid. Debaixo do chuveiro, percebeu que aquela chama só estava fraca e não apagada. Mas |você| amava seu namorado, que estava prestes a firmar noivado de anos. Contudo, ao conhecer aquele ruivo com um delicioso toque de irônico, as coisas mudaram. Um fogo maior do que o que |seu| quase noivo havia acendido.

Enxugou-se, secou os cabelos e foi para seu quarto. Você morava em um apartamento de aluguel com mais uma pessoa. Ela chegava em casa, gritando que já havia chegado para |te| avisar.

|Você| não respondeu, estava sentada diante da janela, olhando pensativa o céu. Esta bateu a porta bem forte, o suficiente para |te| despertar dos pensamentos e abrir a porta.

– Trouxe o jantar para nós!

– Obrigada... depois eu como.

– Não quer agora?

– Estou sem fome... depois eu como.

– Hummm... deixo a metade para você, então. Mas que bicho te mordeu?

– Nada... só sem fome, mesmo. Mas eu vou comer!

– Está bem. Até mais!

Você fechou a porta, jogando-|se| de bruços na cama. Vinha em sua mente as vezes em que foi tocada por Eustass Kid, e logo |você| sacudia a cabeça, colocando as mãos nela.

– Eu já havia resolvido tudo isso dentro de mim... não é agora que vou me deixar abalar... não posso... decepcionar meu amor... minha família... nem a mim mesma... – |você| prometia para si. E quanto mais |você| fugia, mais atraía justamente as mais picantes lembranças que tinha dele. Como era terrível se enganar daquele forma, e aquela estava sendo a mais pesada e incômoda dor em sua alma. Embora tenha resistido inicialmente quando o conheceu, nunca estava sendo tão forte aquela falha sensação de querer fugir.

E ele ainda queria vê-la, "nem que fosse de longe". Claro que não seria assim, ela teve experiência disso no passado. E a vida parecia querer contrariá-la, sempre metendo aquele pirata no meio do seu caminho.

– Kid... – pronunciou seu nome baixinho, antes de cair definitivamente no sono e dormir.


	2. Conhecendo-se

_Um ano e alguns meses atrás..._

Uma interessante figura feminina chamava a atenção do ruivo que estava com os homens do seu bando, em um bar cheio de Sabaody. Foi apenas olhar para o lado esquerdo e dar de cara com uma garota de |suas características físicas em geral|. Ela estava conversando com duas outras meninas, despreocupada. Música alta, gente correndo pelos cantos agitadamente e ele precisava chama-la a atenção. O que podia impedir um homem solteiro como ele se aproximar dela?

|Seu nome| estava dando atenção a duas garotas que lhe perguntavam sobre o lugar e |você| dava as informações. De repente, uma pessoa lhe chama, pedindo para que não fosse embora, |você| olha para sua direita e vê uma figura grande e intimidadora lhe chamar. As outras duas, assim como |você|, apenas escutaram e continuaram se falando. Mas não saíram dali. Afinal, assim como aquelas duas, |você| era moradora recente e temporária em Sabaody. O pouco que |você| podia ajudar já era o suficiente.

Quando as duas foram embora, |você| se virou para o tal homem que se aproximava de |ti|. |Você| se virou para ele e pode analisar brevemente o tipo da pessoa: um pirata. |Você| sabia que aquela ilha era infestada de diversos piratas de várias partes do mundo. Olhou a cinta pendurada no peito musculoso, que portava uma pistola e uma faca. De repente, |você| sentiu um frio na barriga, mas também não fugiu, deixando a criatura se aproximar com uma feição pacífica no rosto.

– Gostaria de falar com você um pouco. – disse ele.

Bonita voz masculina. Grave, firme... intimidadora. A bela face de traços particulares |te| parecia agradável. Um homem jovem, de tez pálida e de cabelos avermelhados, penteados para cima, com um penteado que semelhava as chamas. Os olhos tinham a cor do céu durante o pôr-do-sol, de um tom que variava entre vermelho e laranja.

|Você|... menor, mais frágil, uma civil qualquer ali, sendo foco de um homem como aquele. Porém, algo dentro de si |lhe| atraía mais que repudiava. Ele assustava, mas também |lhe| atraía a atenção.

– ...sim? – a única coisa que |você| conseguiu falar.

Seu jeito parecia atrair o outro em questão. E ele prosseguiu.

– Você... mora por aqui?

– ...por que quer saber?

– Nada demais... não se preocupa com isso, responda-me apenas o que quiser. Se não quiser, partimos para outras questões... você está sozinha aqui?

|Você| abaixou a cabeça, já temendo o homem em questão. Ele |te| pegou pelo queixo calmamente e a fez olhar nos olhos.

– Não tenha medo de mim... eu... apenas me simpatizei com você. E gostaria de lhe falar...

Foi um momento ressaído para ambos. Viram-se melhor mais próximos. Os olhos se fixaram um no outro e ambos trocaram segundos de silêncio. Poderiam ficar assim mais tempo, mas |você| quebrou esse momento com uma pergunta.

– ...e... por que se simpatizou comigo? Apenas pergunto com curiosidade?

– Então, eu me simpatizei com a senhorita. – ele tentava usar palavras mais educadas, diferente do linguajar vulgar que usava para falar com os outros. Aquilo lhe dava um nó na garganta, mas era tudo para não afugentar aquela garota diante de si. E aquela não era a primeira vez em que tentava cortejar uma moça sozinha, mas |você| era a primeira o qual ele não tinha apenas intuições típicas de um homem. Ele queria conhece-la melhor. Talvez... se aquilo fosse passageiro, tudo bem, mas havia algo que o prendia a ela. Ele não era de insistir muito quando alguma moça fugia dele, mas aquela ele não deixaria fugir tão cedo.

– Ah... tudo bem. Você quer conversar, apenas? Isso posso. Estou sozinha aqui, sem companhia...

– Junta-se com nós, ali! – ele mostrou o grupo dele. |Você| já não gostou muito, achando que ele estava tentando pegar uma mulher qualquer para se entretiver com o grupo. Ele se contentou, querendo trazê-la para si para se entenderem melhor.

– Eu... preferia estar com você, somente... – disse |você|, olhando nos olhos dele. |Você| disse isso no intuito de ficar a sós com ele, igualmente a você que não estava com grupo algum. |Você| sentiu medo em questão a isso.

– A sós... claro, tudo bem! – comentou ele, sorrindo – mas espera aqui... eu vou avisar aos meus homens que vou dar uma saída... mas me espera aqui?

– Espero.

– Espera! – ele vai rapidamente até o grupo que lhe parecia "mal-encarado" e avisa como se tivesse pressa. De fato, estava fazendo o que lhe dissera. E voltou correndo até |você|. Mais uma vez, |você| se sentia mais atraída por ele casualmente.

– Se quer ficar a sós comigo, já está.

– ...assim é melhor.

– Vamos andar um pouco lá fora... aqui está meio turbulento.

– Eu... ainda prefiro aqui dentro. Vamos a um canto mais reservado.

"Ah, como é cheia de vontades!" pensou o ruivo. Mas... se era para aquela garota não fugir dele, então que fosse feita a vontade desta. Ambos foram até um canto mais vazio, e se sentaram em uma mesa vazia.

– Acho que nós dois lá fora chamaríamos mais atenção. – comentou a de cabelos |cor dos seus|.

– E por quê?

– Acho que sim... você... parece ser uma pessoa notável, sei lá.

– ...e não quer parecer que está comigo?

– Não, não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer... é que... olha, não repara... eu sou uma pessoa tímida. – foi a desculpa básica que encontrou para não fazê-lo pensar que estava com vergonha dele como companhia. Não era isso. Mas viu pelo tipo dele que poderia sim, chamar a atenção de outros, visto que era um homem notavelmente perigoso. E |você| começou a ficar cheia de curiosidade sobre ele, mas controlava-se para não passar má impressão. Ali naquela mesa, eram dois jovens querendo se conhecer sem deixar passar nenhuma falha naquela interlocução.

– Já percebi... – encostou-se ao encosto da cadeira e colocou caba braço apoiado no encosto das cadeiras ao lado. |Você| olhou disfarçadamente para o peito dele, pálido, musculoso, coberto por aquela bandoleira que ostentava dois tipos diferente de armas. Ele notou seu olhar – era rápido e sensitivo em perceber como e quando era observado – e olhou também para seu peito, vendo o que ela poderia estar olhando. |Você| também percebeu que ele havia |te| notado observando-o, e então mudou de vista, voltando a olhar para o rosto dele, em vez do peitoral – ...o que foi?

– Nada demais... nunca vi alguém andar assim tão bem armado.

– Preciso estar. Mas... – volta a se sentar apoiando os cotovelos à mesa, mais próximo dela – fala-me mais de você... quero conhece-la melhor... eu quero que você me conheça mais.

– Sim? Então... me confirma uma coisa?

– Diga.

– Você... é um pirata, não é?

Ele deu um sorriso maroto. |Você| fez com a cabeça movimento de afirmação, como se concordasse.

– E... você vive sozinha ou com alguém?

– Eu moro em um apartamento de aluguel, temporariamente.

– Não é daqui?

– Não... vim de |seu país ou cidade|.

– Ohhh, legal! Também não sou daqui, sou de South Blue. Conhece?

– Acho que já ouvi falar... mas eu apenas estou de passagem em Sabaody.

– Olha, aviso desde já uma coisa: toma cuidado.

– ...cada lugar tem seus perigos... mas agradeço sua preocupação. – |você| disse com um sorriso confiante nos lábios.

O pirata sorria, admirando aquela pessoinha tão frágil e segura ao mesmo tempo. Tão tímida e tão desconfiada naquele encontro. Por isso deveriam se conhecer melhor. Eles só estavam se conhecendo lentamente. E ele estava amando isso.

– E... é solteira?

A pergunta que a fez demorar uns segundos para responder.

– Hum? É solteira? – ele queria saber.

– ...na verdade não. Sou comprometida, já.

O ruivo fez uma careta.

– ...é uma pena. – exclamou isso sem pensar.

Então |você| confirmava para si o que era exatamente: ele querendo flertar-|te|. Ou até |te| seduzir, mas antes queria saber sobre |seus| relacionamentos. Bom... pelo menos aquilo era um bom sinal.

– E... como você se chama? – a garota de penteado |seu favorito| perguntou.

– ...Sou Eustass Kid, conhecido também como Capitão Kid.

|Você| começou a rir baixinho, com a cabeça baixa. Ele ficou sério e curioso com sua reação.

– Por que ri?

– É que... lembrei de um pirata que ouvi falar que também era conhecido assim, mas em contos antigos. Só isso!

"Ingênua mesmo. Outra pessoa já sairia correndo em ouvir meu nome.", pensou Kid, coçando brevemente o queixo.

– ...e você, mocinha?

– Eu o quê?

– Como se chama, oras!

– Ah, sim... me chama de |seu apelido|. – |você| hesita em revelar o nome.

– Sim, mas e o nome? Isso aí é apelido! – comentou ele, calmamente.

– ...tudo bem... chamo-me |seu nome|.

– |Seu nome|... é um bonito nome, não precisa de apelidos.

– Mas... prefiro que me chamem por esse apelido. Mas chama-me como quiser! – |você| confirmou.

– Está bem, |seu nome|... – chamou pelo nome mesmo, como uma doce provocação. |Você| entendeu, mas nem ligou. Estavam se dando bem e, principalmente para |você|, isso era muito bom.

De repente, um dos homens de Kid se aproximou, alto também vestido uma camiseta preta com bolinhas brancas e uma calça jeans com franjas. Longos cabelos louros, volumosos e repicados.

– Kid, temos que sair, estão cercando nosso navio!

– O quê?! – o capitão do bando se levanta. |Você| só assiste.

– Vamos à frente. – disse o outro, saindo.

Kid olhou para você mais uma vez e, parecendo que nem estava acontecendo aquilo com o navio dele, voltou a falar-lhe da mesma maneira despreocupada.

– Nos vemos amanhã, nesse mesmo horário, aqui?

– Tudo bem. Se der eu venho.

– Queria que fosse certa sua presença amanhã.

– Eu também trabalho, verei se dá... mas amanhã estarei aqui mais ou menos esse horário, está bem?

– Certo. Até mais, |seu nome|! – e foi saindo às pressas. Ainda na porta do bar, ele se virou e piscou rapidamente os olhos para |você| que sorriu automaticamente. Ao sair daquele "transe", |você| deparou com o tumulto no bar. A Marinha estava fechando a área para caçar piratas – provavelmente eles, ou outros, até. Vendo essa confusão, |você| se levantou e decidiu ir embora.

...

Lá estava |você|, na porta daquele bar, a pessoa que não reconheceu totalmente que estava atraída por aquele homem, mesmo estando comprometida com outro que definitivamente amava. Tinha saído do |seu| local de trabalho e partido diretamente para o bar. Nem parecia que tinha sido alvo da confusão do dia anterior. |Você| pensava se ele tinha sido preso ou qualquer outra razão que fizesse faltar aquele reencontro. |Você| mal conheceu Eustass Kid, teve uma apresentação tão desconfiada por sua parte e agora estava ali, atraída por ele e por revê-lo. O lugar estava calmo, calmo até demais. Depois de esperar na porta por um tempo, |você| entrou e sentou-se à mesa mais próxima da entrada.

Enquanto ficava lá esperando pela pessoa desejada, um garçom veio à |sua| mesa.

– Deseja alguma coisa, senhorita?

– ...um suco. Tem de quais sabores?

Após pedir um suco de |seu favorito|, você voltou a olhar para a porta. Entrava mais pessoas, mas nenhuma delas era Kid.

– Não ficarei aqui o dia todo. – |você| falou sozinha, pegando sua bolsa e um espelho, dando uma revisão no visual. De repente, ficou olhando seu reflexo e começou a sacudir a cabeça. Por que estava fazendo aquilo? Então, guardou seu espelhinho e voltou a ficar observando o bar.

Com isso, passaram-se horas, até a hora na qual estavam juntos ontem. Cansou de ficar ali esperando e, após pagar a conta, levantou-se e foi embora. Sem nada para fazer, começou a andar pelos bosques extensos de Sabaody. Em |seu| oculto silêncio, apreciava a natureza estranha e encantadora ao mesmo tempo dali. Refletia nos fatos recentes que aconteceu em |sua| vida. O namorado de poucos anos atrás, o qual |você| estava totalmente apaixonada, havia |te| proposto noivado e |você| aceitou, e ainda teve a aprovação da família, tanto a dele como a |sua|. Tudo estava indo até rápido para uma pessoa da |sua| idade. Já tinha um modesto trabalho e, agora, se preparava para mais uma jornada típica de muitas garotas que sonham em construir uma família.

|Você| nunca viu o amor além de uma relação madura e fiel. |Você| sempre ouviu que o amor à primeira vista é como o tempo que para e um minuto parece que é uma eternidade quando se está na frente da pessoa amada; também é quando as pernas ficam bambas, a fala fica trêmula, mãos e pés suados e um aumento maior na frequência cardíaca. |Você| não se lembrava de ter sentido tanta euforia e atração intensa pelo |seu| namorado. Ou havia se esquecido disso. Lembrava-se como tinha acontecido, como tudo começou. |Você| se identificou com ele e vice-versa. Tudo foi acontecendo aos poucos, calmamente, suavemente. Lembrou-se da sua primeira vez mais íntima com ele. Ali teve mais dessas sensações descritas que no tal amor à primeira vista. Nos braços do seu amado, conheceu novos prazeres e novas outras sensações que a fizeram se apaixonar ainda mais por ele. E essa paixão era sólida, firme, como se já estivesse escrito nas estrelas.

Então, |você| conheceu um homem como Kid e sentiu certas coisas dentro de si que não sabia descrever exatamente o que era, mas eram sensações mais intensas quando conheceu o seu namorado até então. Não havia se apaixonado imediatamente por ele, por que... seria assim com um homem, e ainda mais um homem pirata. Um bandido dos mares. Um homem que só estava sendo gentil apenas para cortejá-la, |você| tinha certeza que ele não era assim com as mulheres vinte e quatro horas por dia. Não mesmo.

– Passeando?

Uma voz familiar lhe cortou os pensamentos, fazendo |você| se virar para trás. Ele estava ali, entre arbustos de uma pequena árvore, olhando |você|.

– ...Kid.

– Desculpe meu atraso... mas segui informações de um garçom de lá e consegui te achar por essas redondezas perto... – ele saiu de trás e foi em sua direção. Uma pequena e tímida taquicardia invadiu |seu| peito, fazendo você colocar as mãos por cima de seu peito.

– Eu... estive lá mas... – parou ao vê-lo ficar bem diante de você, bem maior e mais largo.

– Está com medo de mim, ainda? Não precisa ficar... pelo menos não agora.

– Não... não estou com medo de você. – sentia como se a voz sumisse, mas não acontecia isso, de fato.

– Então... vamos continuar a nos entender... parece que vamos nos dar bem. – ele atreveu-se a deslizar uma das mãos pelo antebraço dela até chegar em |sua| mão, pegando-a. A taquicardia cessava aos poucos. Instintivamente, |você| sentiu uma estranha confiança que a fazia menos medrosa diante dele. Porém, resolveu tirar sua mão delicadamente da dele e caminhou mais para frente, ficando de frente ao arbusto da tal árvore pequena. A atmosfera parecia brotar pequenas e médias bolhas que pareciam de sabão.

– O que foi, mulher? – perguntou Kid, indo atrás de |ti| e se posicionando atrás – Não entendo por que stá tão esquiva. Vem... se vira pra mim.

– Eu não posso.

– E por que não?

– Você... está me parecendo galanteador.

– E... – pôs as mãos no |seu| ombro, e assim você se virou diante dele.

– Eu já te disse que sou comprometida!

– Eu sei, não estou mandando você se desfazer do seu marido...

– Namorado. E estamos perto de firmar noivado.

Aquilo deu uma sensação de alívio em Kid. E com isso, continuou a falar-lhe em tom de quem queria seduzir.

– Melhor ainda... não tem tanta responsabilidade, assim.

– Claro que tenho! – |você| se pôs em uma atitude mais séria.

– Mas... eu disse que apenas quero ter sua amizade... antes de tudo. – e olhava mais fixamente nos |seus| olhos.

– Então... vamos falar de forma mais natural... sim? – disse mais segura, com ar de confiante.

– ...de acordo. – ele se afastou um pouquinho – Mas e aí... me fala mais desse seu namorado.

– Por que quer saber dele?

– Curiosidade... mas fala apenas o que quiser dele... e... se eu fosse ele... não deixava uma criatura como você andar sozinha por aí, sabe?

– Ele não vive grudado nas minhas roupas, como eu também não vivo nas dele. Somos livres para vivermos nosso ritmo.

– ...sabia que aqui há raptores de humanos para leiloá-los como escravos?

|Você| para a conversa para pensar prudentemente sobre aquilo. Já tinha ouvido falar rapidamente sobre um leilão de escravos em Sabaody, mas não de certos detalhes sérios.

– Não, não estou inventando. Há alguns caras que sequestram as mulheres mais belas para coloca-las como peças para o leilão. Fica alerta.

– Que bom que me alertou... eu já tinha ouvido falar acerca desse mercado de escravos.

– E você daria uma bela escrava... – voltou a usar o tom sedutor – e eu gastaria boa parte ou todo o meu tesouro para tê-la minha.

Aquela conversa |te| fez chegar à conclusão que ele era um dos fornecedores ilegais de humanos. Então, você saiu correndo que nem uma louca desesperada, deixando cair o pequeno bolso que estava |contigo|.

– Ei! Volta aqui, espera! – Eustass Kid pegou a bolsa e foi atrás dela, correndo o máximo para alcança-la, assim fazendo, pegando-a pelos braços. |Você| começa a gritar e ele |te| tampa a boca – Espera aí, por que está fugindo, hein? ...acha que vou te capturar e te entregar para o leilão? Não... eu não sou dessa laia, não!

|Você| pedia para ele |te| soltar com a boca tampada.

– E você deixou cair sua bolsa, olha! – soltando ela aos poucos, entregou-lhe a bolsa que rapidamente tinha guardado por dentro do casacão. Você respirou fundo e pegou a bolsa.

– Bem, eu vim para vê-lo... mas acho que agora devo ir para casa.

– Mas... não gostaria de passar um tempo maior comigo?

|Você| olhou-o de cima para baixo. Ele pôs as mãos na cintura, olhando |você|.

– Ainda acha que vou te raptar?

– ...não sei de nada. Só sei que esperei muito tempo lá no bar e eu estou cansada.

– Certo, então! Não vou mais te encher... nos vemos casualmente por aí. Até – e ele deu as costas para |você|, acenando um tchau com uma das mãos. De repente, |você| quis ter a atenção dele de volta e, sem entender o porquê de sua reação, |você| o chama novamente.

– Espera...

– ...o que foi, agora? – o ruivo parou e olhou para trás.

– Eu... não queria parecer rude... mas visto que temos vidas tão diferentes uma da outra, é melhor... não... – você queria terminar o que queria dizer, mas empacou.

– Não me ver mais. Não quer me ver mais, não é?

– Não, ver sim... mas não começar nenhum tipo de relacionamento, só isso. Mesmo amizade. Não sou... o tipo de pessoa ideal para você.

Aquilo incomodou Kid por dentro. Inicialmente, não gostava de gente receosa e medrosa, mas o que esperar desses civis pacíficos? Mas |seu nome|... parecia diferente de tudo. Ele mesmo estava confuso, não sabia ainda o que tanto se atraía a |ti|. Parecia, inicialmente, uma disposição para uma aventura amorosa. Mas tinha algo nela que o fazia querer prender |você| a si e manter eternamente consigo. |Seu nome| tinha uma coisa indecifrável e atraente em si que despertava a incessante busca de Eustass Kid.

– É o tipo de pessoa que mais me atrai... as incógnitas. – disse ele, retornando calmamente a |você|, que deixou escapar uma pequena curva sorridente nos lábios.


	3. Revelando-se

O segundo encontro foi uma furada. |Você| realmente queria ir embora dali, voltar para sua casa e Kid aceitou, porém os dois marcaram outro encontro no mesmo lugar onde se conheceram. Aos poucos, |você| percebia que, apesar de um homem perigoso e não confiável à primeira vista, não era desses que ficava insistindo quando levava uma resposta contrária da expectativa. Talvez isso te trouxesse mais confiança. Atraída, |você| já estava. E contra a própria vontade. Mas nesse encontro, |você| decidiu que se abriria para ele, revelando sua situação e que realmente, o mínimo que poderiam ter era uma amizade, desde que não fosse "colorida".

E outras perguntas |lhe| surgiam em mente: ser amiga de um pirata? Logo ali, em Sabaody, onde eram marginalizados. E o próprio namorado, se soubesse que andava falando com um desses? Ficaria preocupado, obviamente. A noite solitária em seu quarto |te| fez pensar muito sobre tudo isso que passava. |Seu| amado e futuro noivo. Nunca imaginava que outro homem pudesse |lhe| chamar atenção além dele. Mas o "pior" não aconteceria - |você| estava convicta disso.

Eis que chegou o dia em que se reencontrariam. E para a sua surpresa, Kid já estava na mesma mesa em que se sentaram na outra vez. Estava sozinho.

– ...parece que alguém quis chegar bem cedo hoje, não? – |você| comentou, indo se sentar à mesa.

– Não quis repetir aquele dia. – disse ele, descruzando os braços e olhando-|te| com uma feição mais tranquila, diferente do que costumava ter estampada na cara.

– Que bom...

– Quem sabe hoje possamos nos divertir melhor.

– Na verdade... vim mais para falar alguns coisas que ainda não falei com você, ...Kid, certo? – |você| quis confirmar se esse era o nome dele.

– Sim... |seu nome|.

|Você| sentiu um leve arrepio na espinha quando o ouviu falar |seu| nome. E ainda com aquele belo sorriso nos lábios, olhando para |você|.

– O quer muito falar comigo? Pelo jeito, você parece séria.

– Bem... sim. – |você| não conseguia olhar para os olhos vermelho-alaranjados do outro direito, mas prosseguiu – eu... gostaria que esse encontro fosse precisamente o último.

O ruivo ficou sério, fazendo uma pequena careta.

– Ora... por quê?

– Melhor para nós.

– Mas estamos nos dando bem...

O bar se tornava mais cheio um pouco. Estavam em uma mesa mais reservada das demais, e ainda alguns olhares eram dirigidos ao "casal".

– ...sim, eu sei disso. Mas eu tenho um namorado, já te disse. E temo que ele... desconfie até mesmo da nossa amizade.

– Aí o problema é dele, se ele se sente inseguro. – disse ele, voltando a encará-la meio sedutoramente. Ou não sedutoramente, mas |você| tinha essa impressão – então... ele é desses que não deixam a parceira "respirar"...

– ...bom, qualquer homem é inseguro com sua parceira, principalmente se ama. Não sentiria o mesmo se um homem insistisse mesmo em uma amizade com uma namorada sua?

– Não tão inseguro, assim... depende muito da ocasião. – Kid coçou a cabeça na lateral.

– Espero que não fique zangado comigo... mas acho mais seguro que evitemos esses encontros.

– Mas não vou fazer nada que não queira!

– Eu sei...

– Bom, tudo bem! – Kid cortou |sua| fala, para |te| convencer de outra forma a ter contato com ele – tem acesso às páginas de rede social?

– ... sim, tenho.

– Vamos nos encontrar por lá. Pelo menos lá... aceita? – ele se curvou sobre a mesa, ficando com o rosto mais próximo ao |seu|.

– ...er... tudo bem! – |você| concordou posicionando as mãos à sua frente, como se quisesse impedir o avanço dele ali. Com isso, |você| tocou um pouco abaixo das clavículas dele. Estava sem camisa por baixo daquele enorme casaco felpudo. Uma pele macia, meio quente. Ele ficou parado ali com você assim, por breves segundos.

– ...que bom... que não desistiu de mim. – Kid se afastou, sentando-se normalmente a cadeira. |Você| queria instintivamente sorrir ali, sentindo uma alegria estranha. Mas sim, por que não pensou nisso antes? As redes sociais. Embora não usasse frequentemente, não resistiu aquele pedido do ruivo.

– E... como eu havia dito antes, não sou daqui, estou temporariamente por aqui...

– Então foi ótimo eu ter me lembrado das redes sociais! Ah, quer beber alguma coisa, por minha conta!

– Não, não tenho fome nem sede... vim apenas para te ver...

Ele curvou os lábios num sorriso.

– ... e acertar nossas contas.

Kid soltou uma gargalhada aprazível de se ouvir. |Você| não sabia se fugia dali que nem louca ou ficava mesmo. Fugir que nem louca poderia até enfurecê-lo; antes um amigo conformado que um inimigo furioso, ainda mais se tratando de Eustass Kid.

– Heh... estou adorando acertar essas contas... |seu apelido|.

Ele também não esqueceu |seu| apelido.

– É uma pena mesmo que tenha um par, mas se eu tiver ao menos uma amizade, mesmo distante, com você... já está suficiente.

– E eu não acredito que queira me envolver em sua rotina de pirata.

– Como assim?

– Expor-me aos perigos que está sempre enfrentando.

– A não ser que queira vir comigo... te transformo em uma pirata não "mais", mas tão sinistra como eu.

Por um momento, Kid |te| passava também a imagem de convencido. Mas... todos os piratas se achavam poderosos, por que ele exclusivamente seria humilde? Mas aquilo |te| atraía. A monotonia que vinha do seu pacato namorado era tão diferente daquela energia vinda daquele homem de peito robusto e ostentado em armas.

– Você é uma incógnita interessante de se conhecer. – disse ele.

– ... – tudo o que |você| fez foi olhar para o lado, abaixando um pouco a cabeça. Para ele, aquilo podia continuar. Ele percebeu que |você| estava atraída, embora disfarçasse ao máximo por causa de um compromisso já atado.

– É sempre assim... – ele terminou a frase em um suspiro.

– Assim o quê?

– Sempre me apaixono... quero dizer, me atraio... por pessoas impossíveis para mim.

– ...acontece nas melhores famílias. – você comentou, voltando a olhar para ele.

– ... quer conhecer meu navio? – perguntou ele subitamente, aparentemente empolgado.

Nossa, ele fazia aquele tipo de convite? Nunca |você| havia entrado em um navio pirata! Seria interessante conhecer um e... não, definitivamente não. Aquilo não lhe inspirou confiança.

– Hmm... melhor outro dia. Ainda tenho coisa para fazer mais tarde... – você deu uma desculpa.

– Ahhh... tudo bem. – pôs uma das enormes e grossas pernas em cima da mesa, fazendo |você| levar um susto – o que foi?

– Er... nada. Mas e aí, vamos trocar nossos endereços? – |você| se referia ao acesso às redes sociais.

...

Foi um resto do dia agradável. Depois de mais umas conversas fiadas, |você| se despediu de Kid normalmente como se fossem simples conhecidos. |Você| não tinha mais nada para fazer depois, mas achou bastante prudente de sua parte negar o convite do outro em conhecer o navio dele.

|Você| chegou a sua casa, tomou uma ducha refrescante sem parar de pensar naquele pirata cheio de marra e charme. Durante o jantar, seu colega de quarto notou como estava mais "empolgada", diferente da pacata companheira de moradia de sempre.

– Que bicho te mordeu? – a pessoa te observava enquanto comia o espaguete que dividia com você.

– Por que pergunta isso?

– Parece-me mais radiante, mais alegre... sei lá. Coisa de gente que viu a pessoa amada.

– Eu? Ah... sei lá. – |você| riu daquilo brevemente, como se quisesse disfarçar o |seu| jeito encabulado diante daquela observação.

– Ah, tenha mais cuidado em andar sozinha por aqui... já te expliquei que aqui tem muito pirata e traficante de humanos... e você... sendo jovem e bonita... é uma peça perfeita no alvo desses loucos. – como nativo daquele lugar, ele se sentia na obrigação de te orientar.

– Não se preocupe. Sei me virar por aqui, lembro-me de todas as suas dicas desde que passei a morar temporariamente aqui. – |você| acatou mais um dos conselhos do sue companheiro de apartamento.

– Lembre-se dessa, também!

– Pode deixar!

– Ah, hoje eu vou sair à noite. Surgiu um compromisso e ficarei a noite fora. Mantenha todo aqui fechado. – ele limpava a boca com um guardanapo e se levantava, arrumando parte da mesa.

– E você tenha cuidado também, viu? – |você| já estava quase terminando seu jantar.

– Estarei com meu grupo de amigos... bem, se quiser vir conosco curtir a noite, eu te espero se arrumar.

– Não, amanhã tenho que trabalhar. Acordar cedo vai ser minha primeira obrigação, amanhã.

– Certo. Mas antes, vou te ajudar com a louça.

– Ajuda mais que bem vinda!

Após terminar de ajudar o outro com as louças, |você| foi para o seu quarto e ele para o dele, arrumar-se para a diversão da noite com os amigos dele. Você ligou o den den mushi versão computador e acessou o endereço eletrônico que ele havia lhe passado para adicionar em sua lista de contatos, que era quase vazia, só com uns contatos que nem via mais _online_. |Você| não usava e nem compartilhava aquela lista com ninguém, nem mesmo com |seu| namorado – até porque já tinha outros meios para se comunicar com ele, fora daquela lista. Ao abrir a lista, |você| já tinha uma solicitação daquele mesmo endereço.

– Que rápido, ele! – |você| comentou, vendo aquela confirmação. Aceitando, pode tê-lo naquela lista de contatos que |você| usava para qualquer outra pessoa que tivesse contato por ali.

Foi assim que |você| e ele puderam se falar por redes sociais. Por sorte, seu colega de apartamento tinha um den den mushi versão computador. Por um momento, pensou por onde Kid se comunicava assim com |você|. Será que ele teriam um den den mushi assim desse modelo, também? E como seria esse navio dele? Deveria ser algo luxuoso – era o que |você| imaginava. Mas jamais se deixaria levar pela curiosidade em excesso; o pouco da curiosidade e atração que tinha por ele já era o suficiente.

A primeira vez em que se falaram por ali |te| deixou toda empolgada. |Você| não entendeu o porquê da própria empolgação, mas não ligou. E foi assim em outras noites, quando ambos combinaram de entrar para se falar. E era o dia todo pensando naquele cara... por mais que |você| evitasse, pensando em outras coisas, nada |te| ocupava a mente a não ser sua curiosidade em Kid, que havia decidido secretamente |te| seguir, de longe pelo menos. Queria saber se |você| não mentia em relação ao tal namorado. Mas como |você| passou a evitar aquele bar onde se encontraram pela primeira vez e também andar sozinha por aquela área de Sabaody, ele não |te| encontrava com mais frequência.

Mais uma noite de um dia longo chegava e |você|, chegando do |seu| trabalho, foi até o den den mushi computador e ligou, verificando os _e-mails_ como sempre. Seu colega de apartamento observou esse |seu| novo hábito.

– Agora fica sempre aí "logada".

– Sempre fico "logada" quando posso... – |você| deu a desculpa imediatamente – e preciso ver se recebo alguma coisa de minha família e amigos... estou sem ver um deles há tempos!

|Você| nem recebia mensagens deles, e pouquíssimo de seu namorado. Por isso, não tinha tanto interesse em ficar _online_ naquele computador até conhecer Kid.

– Entendo... é ruim quando estamos longe de quem amamos, não é? – ele se sentou perto de |você|.

– ...verdade. – |você| disse, suspirando. E pensando nisso, percebeu que estava há dias, semanas que não via Eustass novamente. Mantendo contato por distância, achava mais seguro, porém... bem no |seu| íntimo, queria ter a oportunidade de vê-lo pessoalmente, poder ficar mais perto o possível. Que se danassem os perigos! Não... não podia pensar assim. Mas tinha a vontade de largar todas suas preocupações e frustrações e correr para ele. Não estava fácil de se livrar daquela nascente paixão proibida.

– Vai ficar aí observando minha conversa com meu namorado? – |você| disse, virando-se para trás para se dirigir ao seu companheiro de apartamento. Era a desculpa que |você| usou para ter mais privacidade em sua conversa.

– Ah, perdão! – ele se levantou rindo, saindo do seu quarto – tenha um ótimo resto de noite!

– Igualmente. – respondeu normalmente.

Agora livre, |você| ficou esperando ele aparecer _online_ do outro lado da tela. E quando ele apareceu, um sorriso foi moldando seus lábios |formato dos seus| e então sinalizou sua presença ali.

– Boa noite, Kid. – |você| o saudou em sua digitação rápida.

– Olá... não te vi mais por aquelas bandas. – ele respondeu.

– Não apareço por lá sozinha. Sigo os conselhos dados por você, mesmo.

– Ah, sim. Ótimo, faz bem. Aqui é um lugar cheio de perigos... e se não quiser lidar com eles, deve evita-los.

– Estou aqui só para obter um bom dinheiro e depois voltar para minha casa em |lugar onde você vive|.

– Já havia me falado isso... e quanto tempo ainda lhe resta em Sabaody?

– Acredito que pouco tempo... meu... namorado já tem planos de noivado. E me quer logo com ele.

– Entendo... – Kid digitou fazendo uma careta por trás da tela. Por sorte, ambos não estavam com câmeras ligadas. E pensando nisso, ele teve uma ideia – aliás, posso te ver agora?

– Ah... estou de pijamas! – |você| não estava assim tão encabulada e nem de pijamas, mas queria evitar contato visual pelas câmeras.

– Ora, vai se vestir e depois liga! "rsrsrs" – ele digitou.

– ...está bem, espera só um pouquinho, vou me por descente diante da "cam".

O tempo que |você| só pegou o espelho para ajeitar-se e depois, ligar a "cam". Ao se virem pelo tal recurso, sorriram automaticamente ao se verem.

– Assim é melhor. Já que não posso vê-la pessoalmente.

– Também acho. Mas não sou muito de ligar a "cam".

– Também não sou, só estou disposto porque é você. – Kid foi sincero – e você... só liga por minha causa?

– Acredito que sim... pois só faço isso com pessoas que realmente conheci pessoalmente e tenho algum contato.

– ...quero muito te explorar por aqui...

|Você| fez uma careta.

– E que careta é essa?

– Depende de como quer me explorar, não é? – |você| digitou.

– Tudo de acordo com sua vontade, claro! – afinal, Kid ainda parecia analisar antes a tal garota incógnita que queria conhecer melhor.

– Kid... me fala uma coisa... não te intimida o fato da pessoa com quem conversa já ter um compromisso e você insistir uma amizade?

– Não, até mesmo porque você está me dando essa permissão. É como eu disse antes... tudo depende de você.

|Você| se sentiu em uma encruzilhada diante daquela declaração. Claro que ele tinha um pouco daquela "culpa", mas |você| também se permitia tal aproximação secreta. E ele jogava com isso. Mas nada disso |te| aborrecia.

– E você, |seu apelido|... que acha de estar lidando com uma pessoa como eu? Acho que nunca teve contato assim com outro pirata, certo?

– Não... mas estou gostando de falar com você. De ter contato com você. Ao menos isso. – abriu seu coração, não totalmente, mas o suficiente para fazer o outro |lhe| provocar com uma piscadinha de olhos – e vá com calma... você terá muito trabalho em me seduzir, se pensa que sou tão fácil.

– ...vamos ver. – digitou ele.

Aquela deliciosa provocação. Ele era inevitavelmente atraente. Assim como |você| pensava sobre ele, ele era o mesmo em relação a |você|. Ele estava sem o casaco grande que usava, exibindo o peito robusto e sem o cinto onde portava suas armas. Estava ele em seu navio? Ainda não tinha perguntado, mas devia ser isso mesmo. Não ficaria à vontade em um lugar público.

Mas vinha tanta situação em |sua| cabeça. E se fosse solteira, poderia engatar um relacionamento com um pirata como ele? O que pensaria amigos, família, se |te| visse com ele da mesma forma que |te| viam com seu namorado quase noivo. E seu namorado... ou era pela distância ou era uma nova paixão que nascia dentro de |ti| que a fazia esquecê-lo um pouco, e se lembrasse dele, não era mais com o mesmo "calor" de antes. Aquilo para |você| não era nada bom. Para onde iria |você| e essa paixão rebenta?


	4. Atrevendo-se

– E então, quando poderei te rever? – do outro lado da câmera, Kid apoiava a lateral da cabeça nos dedos, lendo as mensagens e vendo |seu| rosto ao mesmo tempo.

– ...verei quando posso. Quando der, eu te falo aqui. – |você| também fazia o mesmo, lia as mensagens e vendo o rosto do ruivo pela câmera ao mesmo tempo.

– Quero vê-la pessoalmente antes de ir embora daqui. Ao menos isso.

– Tudo bem, Kid. Não me esquecerei disso.

– Será que poderei falar contigo por aqui para sempre?

– Ué, por que não? O mínimo que você pode fazer para ver como estou. E vice-versa.

– Hmmm... interessada em me ver sempre... então vale minha insistência nesse contato. Se o contato do outro lado tem interesse, merece o meu.

– Você... está em seu navio?

– Sim, estou. E quando virá me visitar aqui, hein?

– Em um dia que me for possível e seguro. Tem que ser assim, viu?

Kid riu e depois continuou a digitar. |Você| esperava a resposta dele olhando-o pela câmera, admirava parte do físico que podia ver dali.

– Garanto a sua segurança na ida e volta, é só me falar quando puder vir aqui...

– E... o que faríamos aí?

– Você ia conhecer todo o navio, talvez te levasse para dar uma voltinha pela baía aqui perto. – ele sacudiu os ombros rapidamente após |te| responder.

– ...o mínimo que você poderia fazer, não é? – |você| respondeu, depois colocando a mão no queixo como se tivesse pensativa.

– A não ser que me permitisse fazer outras coisas...

|Você| começou a "estuda-lo". Queria analisa-lo de acordo com suas falas e ele já tinha compreendido sem falar absolutamente nada em relação a isso.

– Quais? ...por exemplo.

– Que tal se morasse aqui comigo? Ser um dos meus companheiros.

– Hmm... acredito que não seria somente uma simples companheira.

– Dependendo do que você quisesse, |seu nome|.

– ...aí, sim.

– Não sou tão mau quanto pareço. Tudo também depende da pessoa com quem lidou.

– Sei como é isso. Também sou assim.

– ...e... se não tivesse compromisso algum... ficaria comigo?

– Ficaria.

Ele fez uma cara de surpresa por trás da câmera. Por dentro, |você| estava surpresa consigo mesmo, por ter digitado essa resposta sem pensar antes.

– ...falo sério, Kid. Sendo livre, o que me impediria?

– Gostei... aliás, estou gostando de você além da atração que senti... parece ser uma pessoa de confiança... esse teu namoradinho tem sorte, viu?

Você apenas sorriu, sem digitar nada em resposta.

– Poderíamos fazer uma brincadeirinha agora... se quiser, claro. – sugeriu o ruivo.

– Que brincadeirinha? Fala-me.

– O seguinte...

E ele propôs um joguinho sensual: cada um deles fariam perguntas relacionadas a conhecimentos gerais, quem errasse tiraria uma peça da roupa.

– Ah, não! ...outra condição para quem perder, aceito o jogo, mas com outra condição. – |você| discordou logo.

– Qual condição você sugere para quem perder?

– ...não sei.

– Ah! E lembra-se que estamos distantes e quem ninguém verá isso aqui... podemos brincar seguros.

De fato, aquilo era verdade. Da câmera, pelo menos, dava para ver que estava sozinho. Mas e se não tivesse tão assim? E se ele permitisse que outros vissem? E se ele até gravasse aquilo de alguma forma para depois mostrar para alguém? Ele não era de confiança o suficiente. As diversas precauções lhe impediam de aceitar uma ideia que lhe pareceu interessante em segredo.

– ...vamos continuar conversando mais... vou pensar bem antes de aceitar brincar disso. – |você| sugeriu.

– Se isso fosse tão comprometedor, eu mesmo jamais sugeria isso... afinal, eu sou mais conhecido que você... e você poderia me comprometer mais que eu a ti, |seu apelido|.

Kid estava certo. Assim como era arriscado para |você| nesses quesitos, para ele também. Ele não permitiria facilmente que alguém o entregasse para a Marinha por algum tipo de mídia. |Você| poderia fazer isso facilmente como qualquer outra pessoa.

– E aqui não tem como gravar, os den den mushis que são disponíveis ao público não gravam nada...

– Ah, é! – |você| se lembrou de outra verdade. Aqueles den den mushis em forma de computador só permitiam coisas mais simples – Mas... eu vou pensar. Falta agora você driblar a minha timidez, Kid. – |você| se justificou.

– "kkkkkk" isso tem tempo. Eu só sugeri, não estou impondo nada, |seu apelido|!

– Claro...

E assim passaram a noite conversando outras conversas aleatórias até a hora de sair ali para dormir e acordar cedo.

– Já vai?

– Tenho que acordar cedo.

– Tudo bem. Amanhã nessa mesma hora aqui, está bem?

– Tudo bem.

– Até amanhã!

– Beijos! – |você| deixou escapulir inocentemente.

Aproveitando aquela despedida mais "íntima", ele a olhou com o canto dos olhos ao ler sua última mensagem. Mandou um beijo pela câmera e depois um sinal de "tchau". Você deu um simples "tchau" antes de encerrar aquela conversa virtual. Realmente, |você| achou que era uma pena não poder gravá-lo respondendo ao beijo que |você| havia digitado. Mas em |sua| memória, aquilo já estava registrado. E mesmo que quisesse esquecer, não seria tão fácil.

...

|Sua| colega de trabalho não parava de falar sobre suas aventuras amorosas durante o expediente. Aquilo, só |te| fazia invejá-la. Solteira e livre, ela desfrutava de relembrar o mais recente caso onde pode ter um breve momento de intimidade num baile que havia ido fim de semana passado. |Você| não teria a indelicadeza de manda-la calar a boca, não tinha como. |Você|, longe do namorado que nem se lembrava de nada mais dele, nem do seu cheiro; como também estava longe da recente paixão que havia nascido dentro do |seu| corpo. O jeito era ouvir tudo aquilo atenciosamente.

Só conseguiu tolerar aquela conversa quando se lembrou da tal brincadeira proposta por Kid. |Você| analisava e imaginava-se brincando ali com ele, na frente da câmera do den den mushi. Ainda estava receosa de riscos desagradáveis. Mas assim como |você| estava, ele estava ainda mais.

– |Seu nome|... estou falando!

– Ah, desculpa... o que foi?

– Perguntei o que você acha? Devo ou não aceitar a proposta dele?

– Proposta... de quem?

– Ah, |seu nome|! Vou ter que falar tudo de novo, não é?

– Desculpa... ando muito atarefada nesses dias que... estou avoada.

– Estou vendo... mas é por causa de tarefas ou... por causa de homem, também?

– Nada, não tenho essa vida boa que você tem!

– Nossa... – |sua| amiga começou a rir daquilo – não acho isso boa vida. Estar em meio a decisões... queima muito os miolos!

|Você| olhou para ela. Aquilo que ela |lhe| disse te chamou atenção.

– Bem, vou te contar de novo: havia um rapaz lá naquele baile que eu fui...

– Depois você me conta. Tenho medo de me desconcentrar de novo e te fazer perder tempo.

– Ah, nada! Até que gosto de relembrar das minhas loucuras!

E você teve que ouvir a situação similar a sua.

– Você... é livre, desimpedida?

– Sim, oras! Como toda jovem garota deve ser!

– Então vai fundo, pega ele!

– Sério?! Não fica feio para uma moça...

– Só se tiver algum compromisso e fazer tudo por trás. Se não, aproveita enquanto pode! – |você| disse sorrindo.

A outra |te| abraçou, como se agradecesse o conselho.

– É tão bom ter uma amiga decidida, assim!

Sim... decidida com as decisões que não precisava tomar... se a |sua| amiga soubesse bem o que passava consigo...

Após, chegar em casa, |você| foi direto tomar uma ducha fresquinha e jantar. |Seu| companheiro de apartamento estava irritantemente observador de |ti|. Também achava |você| que estava com uma paixão abafada. E o que isso tinha a ver com ele? Talvez... ele ficasse preocupado... ou então também estava gostando de |você|. Vai saber... mas o que ela só queria era terminar a janta e ir direto para o computador ficar horas conversando com o ruivo até dormir.

|Você| novamente já estava lá, em frente à tela do den den mushi, vestindo uma camiseta |sua primeira cor favorita| fina e _short_ de cor |sua segunda cor favorita|. Ele estava _online_ e pediu para |você| permitir a câmera.

– Menos roupas... – ele observou seus braços e ombros nus, que apenas sustentavam a alça fina da camiseta.

– ...gostou?

– Gostei... parece que alguém está disponível hoje a brincar de "certo ou errado".

Era aquela brincadeira proposta por Kid em que aquele que errasse qualquer pergunta de resposta verídica teria que se desnudar de uma peça. Uma brincadeira similar ao _strip poker_.

– Mas antes... prova-me algumas coisas.

– Provar? – o ruivo fez uma cara de confuso diante da pergunta.

– Sim. Quero que me mostre todo esse seu quarto ou escritório. Se for para a gente brincar, quero que fique apenas entre nós.

– Não seja por isso.

Ele se levantou, pegando um dos olhos do den den mushi e virou-o em sentindo rotacional, mostrando onde estava. Pela câmera, deu para ver que ele estava com sua calça de sempre e, dessa vez, tinha a bandoleira no peito com as duas armas que sempre levava consigo. Ele mostrou toda a área em que estava: seu quarto no navio. Um camarote grande, bem rústico. Depois, voltou a se sentar.

– Agora... quero que faça o mesmo. – ele cobrou, pois também queria ter a confiança vinda por parte da garota de cabelos |cor dos seus|.

|Você| fez a mesma coisa. Kid pode conhecer o |seu| quarto naquele tal apartamento de aluguel em que vivia.

– Esse quarto não tem nada a ver com você, |seu nome|.

– Nem é meu, de fato...

– Hehehe... e você, que achou do meu?

– Muito bonito! E bem o seu estilo.

– Obrigado, |seu apelido|. E então? Está pronta para começar?

– Espera só um pouco... vou trancar a minha porta. Recomendo que faça isso também, já que pode entrar alguma pessoa de repente.

– Você mora com mais alguém?

– Não sei se já falei, mas sim. Um companheiro de quarto apenas. E chato... mas não abusivo, não se preocupe.

– Hum...

|Você| foi trancar a porta. Kid já tinha a porta do seu camarote trancado.

– Posso começar, Kid?

– Pode. – após digitar, ele se esticou ao encosto da cadeira, com os braços cruzados para trás.

Então você pesquisou uma pergunta sobre um assunto aleatório na internet e lançou a pergunta para ele.

– Não vale consultar, viu? Mantenha os braços para trás! – |você| determinou, apreciando ver o peito ainda mais robusto e exposto naquela pose dele.

– Está bem... – ele fechou os olhos, tentando se lembrar do pouco que sabia sobre a arte da pintura. O nome do artista que pintou uma famosa obra – hmm... da próxima vez, escolha algo sobre mecânica, física, nisso eu sou melhor que artes.

– Hahaha... não foi determinado o assunto específico. E muito fácil, não tem graça.

Kid te olhou de novo com aquela cara maliciosa, que te fez rir um pouco.

– ...ansiosa para me ver perdendo, não é?

– E você não está ansioso para me ver perder, também? – |você| encarou-o provocativa – Então... aliás, qual é sua resposta?

– Desisto. – ele se levantou e começou a tirar a bandoleira e o óculos típico de aviador que usava, voltando a se sentar – ...muito revelador, não é?

– Ah, então todas as peças valem como se fossem roupas? OK.

– Valem... acho que devem valer. – Kid não tinha pensado nisso e já imaginou ela tirando pulseiras, colares... embora tinha percebido que |você| não tinha uma peça dessas – Agora, é minha vez de perguntar... enquanto isso, ponha suas mãos para trás também!

|Você| fez o mesmo. Assim como já imaginava, ele fez uma pergunta acerca do que ele dizia entender mais, de física. Sem chances de acertar, |você| tirou suas meias e mostrou os pezinhos |tipo dos seus| e nus. Ele riu, apreciando o que a câmera do den den mushi refletia. Belos pés, de cor |cor da sua pele|, que deveriam ser ótimos para serem beijados e estimulados de diversas formas durante uma cópula. Sentando-se direito, era a sua vez de fazer a pergunta. Agora, ambos só possuíam roupas em seus corpos. |Você| fez outra pergunta, fora do contexto o qual ele era mais experiente, e ele tirou as calças sem nenhum receio ou pudor diante da câmera, ficando de cueca. |Você| apreciou silenciosamente a exposição de pernas brancas e bem torneadas.

– Você não tirou os sapatos antes?

– Não estou com eles... – mostrou um dos pezões – e se continuar a me fazer perguntas difíceis, ficarei logo, logo... do jeitinho que está esperando.

– Mas não é essa a intenção do jogo... Kid?

Ele sorriu malicioso. Notou que ela estava mais ousada naquele momento. Esperava que ela não tivesse aprontando nada em segredo, assim como ela esperava isso dele. Mas o desejo de se apreciarem por trás daquelas câmeras era muito mais forte. Quando foi sua vez, também errou mais uma pergunta difícil sobre piratas. Você se afastou na cadeira, para ele ter visão maior do seu corpo. De repente, |você| sentiu uma excitação tomar conta do seu corpo, aos poucos. Você tirou a camisa, revelando um sutiã sem alças e aparentemente meio justo que realçava o volume deles.

– Ahhh... – Kid pôs a mão na testa, balançando negativamente a cabeça – vocês garota tem sempre uma peça a mais que nós, homens!

|Você| riu.

– Fica de pé, quero confirmar quais peças ainda lhe restam no corpo. – ele pediu. Obedecendo, pôs-se de pé. Restavam-|te| o sutiã, o _short_ e a calcinha por baixo deste último. Ele passeou com os olhos nas curvas do |teu| corpo |formato dele|. Nos seios, apertados naquele sutiã. Na parte exposta de suas coxas |formato delas|. O olhar dele te enchia de excitação. Era prazeroso ser olhada assim por ele, mesmo do outro lado daquela câmera.

– Minha vez de perguntar. – após se sentar novamente, |você| foi ver outra pergunta para fazer. – espero que acerte... você só tem uma peça, certo Kid?

– Sim... e não acho que está torcendo para que eu acerte... – digitou o rapaz, também animado naquele jogo e naqueles olhos |cor e formato dos seus| apreciando-o em cada peça tirada.

|Você| lançou uma pergunta acerca de piratas. Pegou algo sobre a execução de um famoso pirata que deu origem a busca de um tesouro chamado...

– One Piece. Gold. D. Roger. Há vinte e dois anos atrás. – respondeu ele, convicto.

– ...acertou. – |você| também confirmou com a cabeça, balançando positivamente.

– Pensei que faria uma pergunta difícil... mas se o jogo acabar agora, não é? Não tem tanta graça...

– Também acho...

Só que Kid estava mais ansioso e escolheu outra pergunta que julgava difícil para |você|, mas |você| sabia que respondeu a resposta correta, restando ao outro concordar e se conformar na próxima vez em que errasse. Mas, ele já se excitava mais metendo a mão por dentro da única peça do corpo e acariciando o membro sem |você| perceber. Fazia aos poucos, evitando chegar ao clímax totalmente... aquele momento não deveria acabar logo. Com a outra mão, escrevia a pergunta sem dificuldade alguma. Outra coisa acerca de veículos. Errando, |você| tirou o short, ficando de calcinha e sutiã somente, até então.

– Fica de pé. – pediu Kid, olhando-a com desejo.

Assim |você| fez. Um pouco encabulada só em se imaginar totalmente nua para ele, que se masturbava com a outra mão, apreciando a visão que tinha daquele corpo feminino diante e distante dele. |Você| reparou que o outro a olhava mais sério e mais desejoso. Aquilo |te| punha excitada, que |te| desinibia ainda mais naquele jogo similar ao _strip poker_. Ele parecia se mover por baixo e |você| pode ter uma ideia do que era e não poderia ver aquilo ereto. Achava aquilo muito "forte" para encarar, mas não quis perder aquele espírito amistoso encerrando a brincadeira do nada e desligando o den den mushi.

– Eu... só quero te pedir algo... – |você| pede subitamente, sentindo o pudor entrar em conflito com sua excitação dentro de seu corpo.

– Diga. – postou enquanto se masturbava secretamente.

– ...se perder, cubra seu sexo.

– Não quer vê-lo?

– O que vale é a nossa nudez em si. Não precisamos ser tão detalhados... por favor.

– ...está bem... |seu nome|.

|Você| lançou outra pergunta e Kid decidiu responder que não sabia independente do seu conhecimento ou não. Ele a encarava cheio de luxúria, pondo |você| com as faces ruborizadas, ao mesmo tempo em que apreciaria ver aquele belo corpo despido. Mas não queria encarar o sexo que ele parecia estimular fora do alcance da câmera. Ele se pôs de pé, cobrindo aquele membro o qual já doía em sua mão, ansioso por se satisfazer diante da visão que tinha de |você| quase sem a _lingerie_.

– Acho que você acabou perdendo esse jogo, Kid... assim como no _strip poker_ , acredito que quem fica por último totalmente pelado, perde. Não é?

Ele concordou com a cabeça. Ficou em pé diante da câmera, nu, vendo |você| apreciar o corpo dele. Voltou a se sentar na cadeira, rindo um pouco para |você|, que apreciava ter vencido o jogo e não ter tirado o resto.

– Quero a revanche amanhã... mas enquanto isso... fica de pé. Só um pouquinho mais...

Ficando de pé, |você| se permitia ser vista por ele, que se masturbava vendo seu corpo quase despido. Você fechou os olhos brevemente, abrindo depois. Não podia ver o sexo dele na posição em que ele estava diante da câmera, mas entendeu o que acontecia. Era como se ele tivesse tocando seu corpo de onde estava. Era como os olhos dele fossem as mãos dele passeando pela |sua| cintura, quadris, coxas.

Quando Kid chegava perto do clímax, teve que interromper tudo. Alguém na porta batia com força para que abrisse. Reconheceu a voz do Killer. Conturbado com aquela brusca interrupção, fez com a mão livre sinal para esperar. |Você| sentou, confusa, vendo-o fechar a câmera e digitar rapidamente "nos vemos depois", saindo rapidamente. O que deve ter acontecido fora dali para Kid interromper assim? Realmente, |você| concluiu que não havia ninguém mesmo ali. E que não poderia haver.


	5. Arriscando-se

– Estamos sendo novamente atacados?

– Sim – Killer respondeu – Parece que este bando de marinheiros ainda estão vivos. É como cortar a cabeça de uma criatura e ela volta a crescer duas outras novas!

– Pé no saco, isso! – reclamou Kid, preparando-se para mais um ataque vindo de navios da Marinha que cercavam Sabaody.

Alguns navios na Marinha estavam cercando o navio do bando do Kid. Foi uma pena ter que desfazer aquela conversa com |você| pelo den den mushi em forma de computador, mas também lhe deu um gás para enfrentar aqueles navios, que por sorte, eram dois e menores que o dele. Depois de despistar e atingir um dos navios seriamente, tudo parecia que daria errado; primeiro a vela atingida que mal conseguia ficar fixa, e depois o leme bloqueado, o que os obrigou a ancorar no local mais próximo possível. Foi um período de horas até conseguirem se mover de onde estavam, seguindo para uma outra costa qualquer e mais escondida da ilha de Sabaody.

– Mais rum! – já sentado à mesa da cozinha do navio, o ruivo exigiu com um gesto de impaciência – esses caras não valem a pena. Tenho certeza de que vão cruzar o nosso caminho novamente, e quando esse dia chegar, vamos fazer estes irem para bem fundo do oceano. Mas agora eu preciso corrigir o navio. – Kid tinha seu copo cheio de rum por um de seus serventes.

Após um tempo com os companheiros, Kid retirou-se para o seu camarote e dormir. Bem, tentar dormir. Tirou seu casaco e o cinto com suas armas e foi se deitar, de botas e o resto. Depois de um longo suspiro, concentrou-se em pensar em |Seu nome|. Lembrou-se da brincadeirinha passada entre os dois e imaginou-a ela com ele ali, acariciando seu peito nu e robusto com os |seus| dedos |formato dos seus|, roçando-os em sua pele clara, seus bicos rosados. Isso o fez soltar um som de prazer de seus lábios. |Você| era bela, jovem, natural. Será que ela se lembrava dele? Ele já podia sentir suas calças apertar, com seu membro ansioso de sair de dentro daquelas roupas para ser saciado por suas próprias mãos. Poderia ser |você| fazendo isso, mas já que ele não |te| tinha ali, entregue em suas mãos, ele faria mais uma vez sozinho.

Imaginou uma mecha dos |seus| cabelos |cor deles| deslizando em seu próprio rosto, e também pensou nos lábios |seus| nos dele. Aquele beijo imaginário parecia ser suave e tranquilo, podendo sentir |seu| hálito quente sob seus lábios. Ele parecia ver ali, de olhos fechados, a alegria nos olhos daquela pessoa. Tão distante e tão perto. Tão proibida. Tudo por causa de um homem que ela já o tinha como namorado. E que se danasse esse tal, em seu momento íntimo naquele camarote que era seu quarto, Kid se acalmava da euforia das horas anteriores pensando em |você|.

Uma das mãos do ruivo entrou na calça, para estimular seu membro, e a outra começava a desfazer a abertura da frente da calça. Colocando o órgão fálico para fora, movia a mão fechada livremente para cima e para baixo, a partir da base até a ponta e retornando o caminho inicial. Descendo as calças até abaixo de suas coxas, levava a outra mão até seus testículos, apertando-os levemente. Vinha a imagem da |sua| silhueta em sua mente. As curvas |tipo das suas|, |sua| cor... isso enlouquecia o instinto sexual do pirata que se imaginava |te| possuindo. Seu rosto se contorceu, um fluxo quente de sangue coloria a pele do rosto como de partes do seu corpo, como o pescoço e os ombros. Ele ofegava em simples palavras curtas e desesperadas, clamando baixinho seu nome, e sua mão acelerava nos movimentos e segurava seus testículos mais apertadamente. De repente, ele arqueou para frente e o cheiro de sexo foi dominando-a. Líquido branco salpicado sua mão, seu estômago, seu lenço enquanto ele gemia a sua libertação no ar. "|Seu nome|", Kid murmurou para si, sorrindo. Atingia o orgasmo entre gemidos roucos que pareciam rosnado. Parando aos poucos, manteve somente sua mão em seu membro que escorria seu gozo, respirando profundamente com um rápido intervalo. _"_ _Oh, |Seu nome|..._ ".

...

|Você| acordava no meio da madrugada. Suada e com sua camisola levantada. Lembrando-se rapidamente dos flashes do sonho que teve, |você| enrubesceu-se. O que é que aquele joguinho tinha feito com o lado pervertido de |sua| mente? Um sonho insano e prazeroso em que estava nos braços daquele homem. Não, não era |seu| namorado. Se fosse, não estranharia; afinal, faz tempo que |você| não o via, era normal sonhar assim para aliviar a saudade. Mas o que aquele pirata fazia naquele sonho erótico? Parecia que Kid estava dominando sua mente e seu corpo, a ponto de se permitir tantas coisas que jamais deveria ter permitido.

|Você| se levantou, querendo uma ducha. O vapor do chuveiro foi desenrolando em torno das bordas da porta que |você| deixou semiaberta. Debaixo do chuveiro, você se recuperava aos poucos, refrescando-se. Em seu sonho erótico, ele estava nu. Lindamente, maravilhosamente nu, um homem em sua plena glória, em sua plena beleza. Uma imagem melhor que a vista na _cam_ do den den mushi. |Você| estava apoiando as mãos contra os azulejos do chuveiro, recebendo um bom jato frio na cabeça, e a água descia pelo corpo. |Seus| olhos estavam fechados com força e |sua| cabeça se sacudia negativamente. E quanto mais |você| fugia, mais pensava no Kid. Não adiantava. Ao menos para |si|, tinha que reconhecer que estava cada vez mais atraída. |Você| cambaleou para trás, quase escorregando dentro do _box_. Sentia o rubor subir, quente e involuntário, espalhando-se de suas bochechas e em seu peito por dentro.

Ao terminar a ducha, |você| voltou para a cama nua e deitou-se assim. Dormiu até amanhecer, quando seu companheiro de apartamento bateu a porta avisando que o café já estava pronto. |Você| se levantou, vestiu-se e foi comer com seu companheiro, e se arrumou para sair para |qualquer atividade que você gosta|.

A vida em Sabaody até que era tranquila, em comparação ao que tinha ouvido falar. |Você| tinha seus cuidados em relação aos perigos que havia naquela ilha. Mas dava para sair tanto para trabalhar como para se divertir. Pena que aquilo não seria para sempre. E que não veria Eustass Kid novamente. Mas... seria perigoso se encontrassem de novo. Principalmente porque se sentia "fraca" diante dele. Temia trair |seu| namorado. Temia que ele pudesse fazer alguma loucura. Pela _cam_ do den den mushi, só o via e nada mais, era tudo distante e seguro.

Ao chegar a casa, |você| recebeu uma carta do |seu| namorado, falando das boas novas em |sua| cidade e que havia pedido a |sua| mão em casamento para a família, logo firmando-se como |seu| noivo. |Você| leu isso desanimada e até zangada, por tudo isso ter acontecido longe de |você|. Isso |lhe| pareceu um pouco de imposição. Talvez, se não tivesse conhecido Kid, nem se importaria. Talvez... mas mesmo assim, |você| tomou a decisão de escrever uma carta aos pais, falando que estava bem em Sabaody e em seu emprego temporário, mas que se chateou em ver a família decidir o noivado com |seu| namorado longe dela. E que apenas firmassem o noivado com |você| junto deles, pois breve estaria em |sua cidade|.

Após o jantar, foi até seu quarto, novamente ligando o den den mushi em forma de computador esperando pela entrada do Kid. Estava ainda incomodada pelo que leu na carta escrita do então noivo.

– Está digitando pouco... não está animada para repetir o nosso joguinho?

– Não hoje, Kid... não estou animada, não.

– Aconteceu algo que eu possa saber?

E deu a louca em |você|, a ponto de se abrir para ele e contar o que lhe incomodava. Kid escutou tudo sério.

– Está vendo?

– Mas você quer esse casamento? Esse relacionamento?

– ...bem, sim... mas não do jeito que foi.

– Olha, não sei se eu toleraria a imposição de alguém na minha vida.

– Ele acha que eu estou decidida.

– Mas devia pergunta-la antes... não é?

– ...você faria isso, Kid?

– Como vê a forma que te trato... não te forço a nada... certo?

– ...só tenta seduzir... não é?

– Mas com sua tolerância. Mas breve isso acabará... logo estará casada e nem falará mais comigo, nem por esse recurso!

– Eu disse isso alguma vez?

– Hum... já prevejo.

|Você| fez uma careta.

– Eu vi essa careta, não esqueça que está com a _cam_ ligada!

– ...bobo!

Ambos começaram a rir brevemente.

– Eu lhe dei esse endereço virtual para se comunicar comigo... então não ficará tão distante de mim... a ponto de nem ver mais!

– Espero. – ele coçou o peito e voltou a digitar – e... queria te pedir novamente uma coisa.

– O que é?

– Quero te ver novamente. Como uma despedida, já.

Aquilo |te| deu uma certa tristeza por dentro. Respirando fundo, |você| deu a resposta.

– Aceito. Mas não precisa ser como uma despedida. Até mesmo porque não tenho previsão certa de quando voltarei para |sua cidade|.

– Bom, muito bom! – Kid sorriu, pondo o indicador colado nos lábios e simulando beijo nele, realmente mandando um para |você| ali. Foi inevitável para |você| olhá-lo de um jeito todo cheio de ternura. Aos poucos, ambos se entendiam ali... por dentro. Tanto Kid como |você| queriam mudar essa situação, mas não podiam.

– |Seu apelido|... tenho um esconderijo fixo por aqui, vou te passar o mapa para você se guiar... e quero que venha me ver lá.

– Não seria mais seguro se viesse... não, deixa...

– ...sugere que eu vá até onde está... mas é arriscado para mim e para você. Confia em mim. Vou te indicar no mapa o lugar onde estarei na próxima sexta-feira. Venha a partir das três horas da tarde, pode ser?

– Deixa para sábado... sexta estarei ocupada nesse horário.

– Então sábado. Venha nesse mesmo horário de tarde. Tenho algumas peças que deixei lá e que preciso buscar para meu navio. Encontro-te lá. Tudo bem?

– ...tudo bem. Se não der para ir, avisarei antes do sábado. Também não quero levantar suspeitas do meu companheiro de quarto... não quero que ele me siga.

– Humm... como quiser, |Seu nome|. – disse ele, curvando os lábios em um sorriso enigmático.

...

O sábado se aproximava e |você| pensava bem se iria ou não. Ele ainda era um pirata e não |te| inspirava 100% de confiança. Mas estava tão incomodada com aquele noivado praticamente imposto que precisava se desabafar com alguém. Aos poucos, a ideia de aproveitar-se de um momento com Kid não lhe parecia uma traição.

Mas o pior ainda acontecia antes mesmo de chegar a véspera do encontro marcado. Outra carta do noivo, falando que já estava tudo confirmado, inclusive o acerto dos bens de ambos os chefes das famílias. O casamento já estava confirmado para daqui a um mês, e que ele viria buscar-|te| em Sabaody. Jogando a carta no chão, |você| passou a mão pelos seus cabelos, irritada. Era como se nunca tivesse tido nada com seu noivo e ele já tivesse proclamando todas as decisões que ele queria. Mas por um momento, |você| compreendeu que ele acreditava que já estava de acordo com tudo que ele decidisse longe dela. Ele achava que havia uma chama de amor que aquecia os corações respectivamente. Agora, |você| escrevia uma carta para o seu noivo, confessando sua frustração em vê-lo decidir tudo longe dela e que queria conversar com ele por _internet_. Torcia para que aquelas duas cartas escritas – uma para os pais e outra para o noivo – não se desviassem.

Em um mês, ele viria para busca-la e leva-la para o altar.

– Isso não está acontecendo comigo! – |você| começou a ficar com os olhos úmidos – Kid... espero que não esteja brincando comigo... por favor... – falava chorando, em frente ao espelho do seu quarto.

...

– Killer, vou pegar algumas coisas minhas no nosso esconderijo naquela árvore e voltarei ainda nessa noite.

– Quer companhia? – Killer parou de mexer nas cordas que sustentavam as velas do navio.

– Não, vou sozinho.

– Não é arriscado?

– E sou tão fraco a ponto de não saber me defender? – pegou sua adaga e começou a afiá-la – Sabe que não sou...

– Mas pode haver emboscadas. Você mesmo permite que todos se protejam à distância.

– Tudo bem. Mas não quero ninguém perto de mim depois daquela cruzada, certo?

– Certo, Kid. – Killer coçou o queixo – E... bom, não que eu seja curioso...

– Pelo visto, já está sendo! – o ruivo olhou-o, falando de forma brincalhona.

– Tudo bem, vamos esquecer isso. – Killer voltou a meser com as cordas, sem jeito diante daquela amistosa "bronca" vinda do capitão.

– É bom até que saiba. Eu vou me encontrar com uma garota. Nada demais. E acho que você deveria fazer isso também, Killer.

– É... talvez se surgir oportunidade para mim.

– Mas essa é minha, viu?

– Como quiser, Kid.

O horário chegava. |Você| olhava para o relógio com um frio na barriga. Seus instintos mexiam com sua cabeça, fazendo |você| se levantar da cama, onde estava sentada, e ir até o quarto do companheiro em busca de algo peculiar em coisas dos homens. |Você| estava louca, definitivamente. Procurava um preservativo nas gavetas, sem pensar que ele poderia sentir falta e pegar bronca de |você| por furtar alguma coisa. De repente, |você| parou.

– Não... vou em uma loja qualquer... é mais seguro.

|Você| saiu do quarto dele, deixando tudo no lugar. Ao ir embora, deu de cara com o companheiro que chegava. |Você| levou um breve e pequeno susto.

– Vai sair, |Seu nome|?

– Vou... combinei com uma amiga de tomarmos um sorvete em um bar.

– Sim?

– Sim. Talvez não chegue para o jantar em tempo. – pegou |suas| chaves e pôs no |seu| bolso.

– Tudo bem. Mas lembra-se do que já te disse, viu?

– Claro, e essa amiga é conhecida minha. Até mais!

– Até!

|Você| foi até uma loja mais próxima em busca de preservativos. Ao achar, comprou um pacote com uma porção. Só por prevenção. E tirando do bolso o tal mapa que Kid havia lhe enviado, |você| se guiou até deparar com a entrada de uma floresta densa. O local era uma formação vegetal bem diversificada com predominância daquelas árvores enormes típicas de Sabaody. Curiosamente, não havia tantas bolhas brotando do chão – como eram no resto da ilha. Havia também presença, em menor quantidade, de outros arbustos diversos, musgos e ervas. Hesitou em adentrar.

Olhou novamente o mapa, leu novamente as pequenas anotações que fez a pedido de Kid: dicas e avisos extras para chegar até uma grande árvore onde era o esconderijo secreto dos piratas do Kid. "Entro ou desisto?", |você| perguntou para |si| mesma.

Depois de segundos pensando, a pessoa de cabelos |cor dos seus| e arrumados em |seu penteado favorito| entrou no local, sempre se guiando pelo mapa. |Você| olhou o relógio. Quatorze minutos para as três da tarde, o horário combinado. Era silencioso, deserto e calmo aquele lugar que chegava a dar arrepios pela coluna toda. Mas só em lembrar que o veria novamente... já |te| deixava desejosa por encontra-lo.

E finalmente, chegava onde estava o "x" no mapa. Sim, uma árvore com um casebre por dentro dela, com uma porta aparentemente velha e enferrujada à entrada.

– Aqui mesmo.

|Você| parou no começo da escada, olhando para toda aquela área. E subiu nela. Sentiu como se estivesse se deportando para outro mundo. Bateu a porta. Sem sinal de vida a lhe responder, fazendo-|te| olhar para os lados, temerosa de algo pior vir acontecer. Batendo mais uma vez com mais força, escutou o barulho da porta sendo destrancada. E eis que uma imagem enorme, imponente e sedutora |lhe| apareceu diante de |sua| figura.

– Então você veio... |seu apelido|.

– ...eu não disse que viria?

– E em ponto! – ele pegou um pequeno relógio de bolso do próprio do seu, verificando o horário. Três em ponto.

– Pensei que estava atrasada... mas que lugar... estranho... e lindo ao mesmo tempo! – |você| se referia aquele lugar onde ficava o esconderijo dele.

– Não é? E tem um córrego aqui atrás, o barulho da água que passa aqui é gostoso de ouvir... e de se banhar também. Mas vem, entra!

– Com licença. – |você| entrou, guardando o mapa em seu pequeno bolso.

Uma garagem. Era a impressão que |você| teve ao entrar ali. Com um recuo grande da parede perto da porta, onde havia uma cama até bem arrumadinha e coberta por um mosquiteiro meio transparente e retangular de cor vinho escuro. As paredes de madeira de tonalidade clara, quase marfim. Na passagem seguinte onde estavam, dava pra ver uma oficina, literalmente.

– Você tem um esconderijo bonito, Kid.

– Obrigada. Mas senta aí... espera. – ele abriu a parte de frente do mosquiteiro para fazê-la sentar à beira dos pés da cama – Pronto, agora sim. Senta-se aí.

– ...tudo bem.

Kid puxou um banquinho mais próximo e sentou-se diante de si. Bem próximo à |você|.

– Eu... estou perdida.

– Sim? – ele perguntou curvando um pouco a cabeça para o lado, olhando bem o seu rosto.

– Sim... – |você| disse, com os olhos brilhando, olhando bem aos olhos dele.


	6. Entregando-se

– E é isso.

|Você| explicou com detalhes o que se passava |contigo| para Kid, que |te| olhava seriamente. Não zangado por |você|, mas pela situação em que se encontrava a garota que ele gostava. Por que tinha que se sentir atraído justamente por uma que já fosse comprometida? E que já estava de noivado forçadamente marcado? A vontade que ele tinha era de dar uma boa surra que intimidasse |seu| pretendente. Melhor seria matar de uma vez, mas ele não queria |te| chocar.

– Então... talvez esse seja nosso último encontro pessoal, não é? ...|Seu apelido|?

– Sim... vai ser pelo nosso próprio bem. – |você| foi simples e direta.

– Bem... sendo que esse é o provável último encontro... bem que poderíamos fazer dele... sabe... especial. – ele se enrolou nas palavras, ainda com receio de |te| assustar, mas ele queria demais |você|, por inteiro. Nem que fosse por algumas horas.

– Foi para isso mesmo que vim, Kid. Para que esse encontro não fosse apenas o último, mas também especial. – |você| terminou de falar deixando escapar um suspiro, fazendo Kid sorrir meio confuso diante de |sua| decisão inesperada por ele. Foi preciso muito impulso de |sua| parte para aceitar aquele encontro secreto. Prontamente para qualquer coisa que acontecesse entre os dois.

– Heh... imaginei que não viria apenas para uma breve despedida. – disse o ruivo, levantando-se – mas antes... quer beber alguma coisa?

– Bem... o que você tem aí?

– Vinho, rum... vodka.

– Rum. Nunca provei isso em minha vida, gostaria de experimentar.

– Está certo, já volto. – e ele entrou na área da cozinha indo buscar a bebida selecionada por |ti|. |Você| abriu sua bolsa e verificou o pacote pequeno de preservativo. "Ou ele vai rir de mim ou vai ficar frustrado que nem será necessário exigir disso dele!", |você| pensou. Kid voltou com duas canecas e colocou rum em ambas.

– Kid... o que mais gosta de fazer quando está no tempo livre? – e deu uma bebericada no líquido de forte sabor amadeirado, sem poder evitar uma careta.

– Hahahahaha, estou vendo que nunca provou, mesmo! – o ruivo se divertiu com |sua| reação – não quer vinho? É mais doce.

– Não, deixa... eu me acostumo. – |você| disse tossindo, recompondo-se – mas me fala... o que faz aqui quando está livre?

– Ah... faço de tudo um pouco... – pausou para bebericar o rum normalmente – fico aqui mexendo nas minhas engenhocas, nas minhas armas...

– Um gosto peculiarmente masculino.

– Sim... mas eu também gosto de coisas mais sutis, digamos assim... ouvir música... andar por aqui nessa floresta oculta... e sexo.

|Você| quase sentiu se engasgar de novo, mas foi só impressão sua.

– Sexo? Traz muitas mulheres para aqui, não é?

– Não. Sério mesmo... não tenho tanto tempo livre para essas coisas.

– Hummm... – |você| duvidou, pois sabia da fama de mulherengo dos piratas.

– Só me envolvo com quem eu gosto... – voltou a sentar-se mais próximo de |você| – e se eu te permiti se envolver comigo, é porque realmente tenho interesse. Não sou assim tão aberto com as pessoas. – disse com certo ar desafiador.

– ...entendo. Eu também sou assim. Sou uma pessoa mais fechada e introvertida, de poucos amigos.

– Acho que é por isso que nos demos bem. – ele se levantou – Quer conhecer aqui?

– Hmm... não agora.

Ele olhou fixamente para |você|, parecendo entender que ela queria algo mais íntimo em vez de cordiais situações como conhecer o esconderijo dele. |Você| sentiu um leve arrepio pela espinha ao ser olhada por ele, que parecia emitir o próprio desejo por ela. E |você| não era diferente.

O ruivo pôs a caneca numa mesa mais próxima e estendeu a mão para |você| entregar o |seu| copo para ele colocar junto à garrafa e ao copo dele. |Você| assim o fez.

– ...vamos ao que interessa. – disse ele, tirando o casaco e colocando em cima da cadeira diante de |você|, afastando-a em seguida. Ele abriu todo o mosquiteiro na parte da frente e sentou ao seu lado. Acariciando |sua| bochecha, ele |te| fez arrepiar e abaixar os olhos automaticamente – poderia me ajudar com a roupa? – perguntou ele, querendo que |você| se movesse para tirar o resto da roupa junto com ele, enquanto ele começava a beijá-la ao pé do ouvido, em cima dos |seus| cabelos. Então, |você| recuou apenas para pegar da bolsa o tal pacote. Kid ficou observando seus movimentos, enquanto tirava sua bandoleira e desfrouxava a cinta. Começou a rir um pouco quando viu o que |você| mostrou a ele.

– Você é bem precavida, hein?!

– Claro. O que diz? Só topo se for assim. – dessa vez foi |você| quem mostrou firmeza ao falar com ele naquele momento íntimo.

Kid fez uma leve careta, mas achando graça daquela |sua| atitude. Ao mesmo tempo, admirou calado |sua| prudência. Nada como uma mulher prudente que soubesse como evitar qualquer gravidez indesejada. Para Eustass, era uma pena que pouquíssimas mulheres fossem assim.

– ...pela harmonia do nosso último encontro, estou de acordo. – ele pegou o pacote e abriu usando os dentes, tirando um dos três preservativos que tinha no pacote. Sentiu-se atentado inconscientemente em sabotar aquele preservativo, como se fosse uma chance de poder ter ela para si através daquilo, mas nem de longe tinha essa intenção.

Sentindo-se aliviada, |você| curva seus lábios em um sorriso satisfeito por ele não ter brigado e nem ironizado |você| por exigir uma relação íntima segura. Realmente, ele tinha algum interesse por |você|, ao começar pelo respeito. Outro qualquer – ainda sendo um pirata – poderia fazer coisa muito pior. Isso já |te| fervia por dentro, fazendo-|te| ansiar por poder tê-lo dentro de si, compartilhando o mais profundo dos prazeres.

Ele tinha o corpo mais bonito, os ombros e o peitoral ainda mais amplos que o |seu| noivo. |Você| ali seguia totalmente os seus instintos, naquela tarde quente. |Seu| coração estava batendo um pouco mais rápido em |seu| peito. Nunca imaginou que chegaria a esse ponto: trair secretamente |seu| noivo que conhecia há tempos com um pirata que mal havia conhecido nos dias que estava em Sabaody. No fundo, |você| odiava como estava sendo vacilante e decidida ao mesmo tempo. Ainda tinha um pouco do peso de sua secreta traição. Mas diante de |sua| revolta em |se| ver obrigada nesse casamento, |você| sentia essa coragem de realizar seu secreto desejo de envolver-se com aquele pirata bonitão, jovem e ousado. Não que seu noivo fosse inferior... mas reconhecia que não tinha a mesma beleza selvagem que |te| atraiu logo na primeira vista.

|Você| sintonizava tudo em |sua| cabeça, o silêncio do lugar onde de longe se ouvia fraco canto de pássaros, o cheiro do rum em |suas| roupas e em ambos os hálitos com a essência almiscarada daquele lugar |te| levava a uma sensação de transe erótico, juntamente com o barulho que ele fazia ao tirar suas peças enquanto te olhava fixamente. Ele parecia ainda mais feroz e sedento por devorar |seu| corpo, que era olhado de cima para baixo por aqueles olhos. Para |você| aqueles olhos eram os mais interessantes e enigmáticos que já tinha visto. E então aqueles finos lábios, com uma tonalidade borgonha que contrastavam com o pálido do rosto, implorando para beijar os |seus| lábios de |cor dos seus|. Kid terminou de se despir, encostando-se à cabeceira. |Você| acompanhava tudo sentada do mesmo jeito que se sentou aos pés da cama, sem tirar os |seus| olhos petrificados na bela figura masculina.

– Bem, o que você está esperando? – Kid perguntou, cruzando os braços e com a camisinha segura na mão direita – tire suas roupas e vem para mim. – pediu sedutoramente, ao mesmo tempo em que estava mio ansioso para ver |você| se mexer.

Então |você| se levantou, começando a desfazer-se de suas roupas, começando pela parte de cima. Ele levantou os olhos, olhando-|te| de uma forma intensa que parecia |te| queimar tanto, mais que aquele rum descendo pela |sua| goela.

– Tira tudo, |Seu apelido|... revela-se para mim. – o ruivo pediu levando uma das mãos até o próprio membro, começando a estimular em frente a |você|, numa forma de |te| excitar e desinibir. Mas |você| ficou enrubescida antes mesmo de revelar os seios |formato dos seus| e os quadris |formato dos seus| ao livrar-se das roupas. Kid percebeu que |você| ainda estava tímida apesar de estar pronta para aquele momento, mas não fez nenhuma expressão ou cometeu qualquer atitude que |te| censurasse por isso. Ele não era tão bobo assim para lidar com uma mulher.

Aos poucos, |você| sentia vibrações sutilmente vindas dentro de suas entranhas que pareciam ir diretamente ao |seu| sexo. Assim, |você| desinibia-|se| mais. Subiu na cama engatinhando, e o ruivo assistia seu corpo |formato dele| subindo por cima dele. |Você| esticou o corpo sensualmente sobre ele, e então o ruivo passou a mão que estava no membro dele em seus lábios, começando a beijar-|te| pelo pescoço, sobre |sua| clavícula. Dessa vez, |você| não o espera guiar a sua mão até membro dele, e assim começa a estimulá-lo. Kid deixou escapulir um gemido quente entre o |seu| pescoço e |sua clavícula|.

– Isso... – ele |te| dá o preservativo – prepara "ele" para a "festinha". – pediu ele, sussurrando nessa mesma região |sua| em eu ele beijava.

|Você| abaixou a cabeça e pegou o membro do homem, firmando-o em uma mão e cobrindo-o com o preservativo. Instintivamente, |você| aproximou |sua| boca cada vez mais perto da ereção daquele homem. De repente, uma mão enorme agarrou |seus| cabelos |cor deles| e empurrou a |sua| cabeça para frente, forçando-|te| a chupá-lo. E assim |você| fez, com certa dificuldade em manter algo duro e comprido dentro de |sua| boca. |Você| provava o homem com |seus| lábios e língua, e parecia que nunca tinha experimentado algo mais atrevido e saboroso que isso. Era delicioso para |você| ouvir gemer rosnando enquanto o estimulava assim. Deliciosamente. Mais. E |você| queria provar mais e ouvir o homem gemer seguidamente, enquanto este movia os quadris contra |sua| boca.

E ele queria ser o único a ser responsável por |você| perder o controle. Kid sentia um tremor agradável abalando sua coluna vertebral. Não só a coluna como todo o corpo, e mantinha a cabeça de |Seu nome| firme em sua mão, enquanto |você| o chupava e lambia o comprimento grosso e ereto. |Você| estava respirando quase dura pelo nariz se concentrando em dar-lhe prazer sem engasgar como aquele pênis batendo quase no fundo da |sua| garganta várias vezes, e seguidamente. Era tão enorme, tão delicioso, tão gostoso... o cheiro e o sabor dele misturado ao |seu| hálito levemente alcoolizado |te| deixava mais excitada ainda, fazendo com que |você| levasse uma das mãos até |sua| genitália e começasse a |se masturbar. Aquilo fez Kid quase se descontrolar e meter até gozar em sua boca, mão controlou-se para não terminar aquela "festinha" tão cedo assim.

Resolvendo mudar de posição, Kid |te| afastar, mas para |te| deitar de barriga para cima na cama. Abriu-|lhe| as pernas, contemplando sua genitália |detalhes pessoais da sua|. |Você| semicerrava os olhos, apreciando desde aquelas mãos te forçando as pernas abertas pelos joelhos até quando ele aproximou os lábios dele em torno do clitóris. Pôs a língua para fora e começou a lamber em torno do clitóris |formato do seu|, descendo entre os grandes e pequenos lábios até aprofundar a língua dentro de |sua| cavidade vaginal, entrando e saindo com ela. Isso |te| fez se contorcer na cama junto com um gemido longo de quem deleitava com isso. Kid pegou suas pernas |formato delas| e jogou-as sobre os próprios ombros largos, sem parar de mover a língua dentro de |ti| como se fosse seu próprio pênis, que agora ficava movendo-se um pouco com os reflexos de excitação que sentia, sem ser ainda estimulado nem por ele e tampouco por |você| - ainda coberto por aquele preservativo que ficou meio apertado com a ereção.

|Você| cobria parte do rosto com uma mão e segurava o lençol com a outra. Uma febre |te| esquentava todo o corpo. Ele ouvia grunhidos vindos de |Seu nome|, concentrando-se em estimular |sua| intimidade não só com a língua, mas com beijos e fungadas em todo |seu| sexo, que |te| assanhava de um jeito que |te| fazia parecer uma prostituta em seu serviço.

– Isso esta sendo muito bom... para um começo. – disse ele, olhando para |você| com a boca quase pousada em cima do seu clitóris levemente exposto entre os lábios genitais. |Você| parecia em transe – acha que eu devo continuar nas preliminares ou partir para algo mais sério? – perguntou enquanto subia e descia com a ponta dos dedos do clitóris até dentro dos pequenos lábios, umedecendo-os bem com a própria saliva, mencionando a penetração que queria ali.

– Ahh... o que quiser... Kid... – |você| concordou com a voz falhada.

O outro sorriu malicioso. Ele posicionou-se de quatro sobre |seu| corpo, logo ajeitando-se sobre ele apenas esfregando a ponta do pênis coberto contra a entrada de |sua| vagina.

– Então... lá vou eu. – o homem de cabelo vermelho estava acariciando seu membro fálico, já de volta à dureza total, observando-|te| atentamente desde os |tamanho dos seus| seios até sua barriga |formato dela|, que se movia involuntariamente com cada toque dele quase dentro de |ti|.

Kid agarrou |seus| tornozelos e puxando |seu| corpo para ele. A penetração direta fez |você| gritar de surpresa que dor. Além de não ser mais virgem, |você| já conhecia esse tipo de prazer e queria o pau enorme dentro de |seu| corpo, ansiosa por todo o prazer e (um pouco de) dor que o pirata lhe proporcionaria. A camisinha que o revestia fazia-o escorregar dentro de si, batendo bem no fundo de |sua| vagina.

– Você é muito deliciosa... e por dentro... – falou o homem enquanto se ajeitava melhor dentro de si, sentindo que estava alargando sua vagina. Em seguida, começou a mover-se dentro de |ti|, recuando e avançando com aquele membro revestido. Ambas as púbis roçavam uma na outra com os movimentos pélvicos dele.

– Hmm... Kid... – foi o pouco que |você| conseguiu pronunciar enquanto gemia entre suspiros.

|Suas| mãos estavam freneticamente à procura de algo para agarrar, estabeleceu-se para agarrar os braços dele, mas ele pegou em |suas| mãos e as segurou, enquanto estava sentado com os joelhos e a parte inferior das pernas na cama e movendo os quadris contra os |seus|.

– Goza... goza para mim... |Seu nome|... – ele pedia enquanto |te| metia com força, sem soltar |suas| mãos. |Você| segurava-lhe firmemente as mãos maiores, grossas e levemente úmidas de suor. |Você| colocou os pés no peito robusto dele, deslizando a sola |espessura dos seus| dos pés pelo peitoral até os mamilos dele. Kid apertou os lábios entre os dentes sentindo seus pés deslizando pelo peito dele. Ambos os corpos estava suados ambos gemiam quase no mesmo ritmo. |Você| mordeu os lábios quando ele se curvou sobre |seu| corpo, aprisionando |suas| mãos contra o colchão, acelerando os movimentos dos quadris. Parecia ávido por chegar ao orgasmo. |Seus| pés deslizaram para a parte superior das coxas grossas e pálidas dele.

E então o homem voltou a olhar-|te| bem nos seus olhos |cor deles|. Esses brilhantes olhos âmbar estavam travando uma luta de dor e prazer com os seus - e nada foi mais quente do que isso. |Você| perdeu-|se| naqueles olhos, que pareciam conectados através de carne, ligados através de luxúria, conectados através de suas almas. Não tardou para |você| revirar os olhos e atingir o clímax, fazendo-o chegar ao ápice de seu orgasmo também; seu corpo maior estremeceu, seus músculos se contraíram e, em seguida, jogou a cabeça para trás e lançou o último impulso mais poderoso. Uma neblina pareceu pousar em |seus| olhos cerrados, ainda assim podendo observar os últimos tremores do homem acima de |ti|.

Ele caiu em cima do |seu| corpo. Ele pareceu pesado em cima do |seu| corpo menor. Mas nada parecia incomodar seu corpo, pelo contrário; tinha tido um orgasmo que nunca teve antes com |seu| noivo. Nenhum homem havia |lhe| feito tal coisa. |Você| abraçou-o pela cervical, aproximando |seus| lábios ao lóbulo da orelha dela, beijando-o. Kid não conseguiu evitar um arrepio por todo o corpo. Ele fechou os olhos.

– Obrigado... ao menos por isso. – disse ele, em tom de sussurro ao seu ouvido.

– Obrigada, também... – |você| sentiu, de repente, seus olhos arderem, e lágrimas desciam por cada olho sem |você| conseguir evitar. Kid levantou a cabeça para |te| olhar e surpreendeu-se com o que viu.

– O que foi?

– Não sei... – |você| fechou os olhos novamente. Sequer sentia vontade chorar e seus olhos lacrimejavam. Talvez aquilo fosse uma reação inconsciente do corpo sentindo-se livre daquela angústia do desejo que sentia por ter ele |te| possuindo.

Kid limpou as lágrimas com a ponta do dedo indicador.

– Ainda estou dentro de você... é bom ficar assim... mas se estiver incomodando eu ti...

– Não... – |você| tampou-lhe os lábios com |seus| dedos. – Sinto-me tão bem assim... deixa eu aproveitar.

– Tudo bem, |Seu apelido|.

Um olhava para o outro, apreciando silenciosamente aquele momento pós-cópula. Kid foi o primeiro a cortar o silêncio que durou um simples minuto.

– Quero continuar me comunicando com você após ir embora, |Seu nome|.

– Vamos sim... – e |você| confirmou com um selinho longo nos lábios dele, que soltou suas mãos e levou uma até |sua| cabeça, e a outra no |seu| seio, apertando-o gentilmente. E |você| pousou |suas| mãos sobre os ombros dele, para transformar o selinho e um beijo mais ousado.

– A festinha está só no começo... não é, |Seu nome|? – Kid quis confirmar isso sem parar de |te| beijar.


	7. Despedindo-se

– É ofensivo você se deixar levar por uma mulher casada, sabia? – |você| disse em tom de doce provocação, enquanto pousava a mão sobre os ombros de Kid, que se ocupava em deslizar os lábios por cada um dos |seus| seios de mamilos |cor dos seus|.

– Mesmo? Estou nem aí! – respondeu a provocação da sua típica maneira, juntando seus seios um no outro, apertando-os e chupando os mamilos. |Você| já podia sentir o membro dele novamente roçando pela parte inferior de suas coxas e ele fazia isso propositalmente.

– Tem coisas que eu não nunca fiz com o meu futuro marido...

– Sexo? – ele parou o que fazia com os |seus| seios, para lhe olhá-la cheio de malícia. Seria bom se ele estivesse entregando uma mulher feita para o tal noivo.

– Hum... não me referia a isso... mas falo de contato... ele não é tão intenso como você.

– Tem tempo de desistir.

– E você vai me acolher?

O ruivo sabia de sua vida e como seria difícil ter que cuidar de uma mulher. Embora fosse tentador mantê-la cativa ali e tirá-la dali só para levar para seu navio. E ela, ao parecer dele, parecia uma dessas mocinhas presas à sociedade e família, tendo que fazer tudo o que lhe decidem – vide o fato do noivo e família decidirem o noivado e casamento sem consulta-la antes. Ele abraçou o corpo |tipo do seu| e desceu com os beijos até |seu| ventre.

– Cada um de nós temos nossos motivos... por isso que esse momento é especial para os dois aqui, não acha, |seu nome|?

– Hmm... concordo. – |você| o acompanhava assistindo, enfiando seus dedos naquela cabeleira volumosa e penteada para cima.

E ele retornou com os beijos até seu pescoço, falando enquanto |te| beijava.

– Você tem um corpo lindo, uma pele maravilhosa. Esse seu noivo está certo em não querer te perder... apenas desejo te sentir totalmente como se fosse a última vez.

|Você| o abraçou, beijando na mesma região que ele |te| beijava. Com as pernas relaxadas, o rapaz separou |seus joelhos| mais uma vez. |Você| puxou sua bolsa para perto, apenas lembrando-o de vestir a "armadura do herói". Um instante depois, ele deitou-se sobre |ti|, com o membro ereto e coberto pela camisinha e, diante de sua abertura, deixou os rostos bem próximos. Encarando cheio de desejo, o ruivo segurou sua ansiedade apenas para direcionar-se ao seu centro. Vendo que |você| está pronta, penetrou-a empurrando devagar, não com o mesmo cuidado de antes, sentindo seu interior se expandir para alojar mais profundamente aos poucos.

Acomodando-se melhor, o corpo maior bem mais musculoso começou a mover em |seu| íntimo, sentindo cada centímetro daquela abertura aveludada e úmida. Aumentando intencionalmente o ritmo, fazia |você| morder os lábios, os quais eram beijados assim mesmo pelo pirata. |Você| abraçou-lhe o pescoço grosso e instintivamente, ele acelerou ainda mais a intensidade daquele delicioso ataque, absorvendo pelos ouvidos todos os |seus| gemidos que escapam de seu corpo febril e vibrante. Em |sua| repentina fantasia durante aquele momento, |você| se via como uma pobre vítima raptada por um cruel pirata o qual abusava dia e noite de |seu| corpo. |você| arqueou o corpo, quase encravando as unhas nas costas largas e levemente úmidas de suor do |seu| parceiro naquele momento. Ele se empolgava mais, tirando rapidamente o pênis dentro de |sua| vagina e a virando de bruços, cometendo o capricho de usar |seu| ânus para finalizar seu orgasmo. Mesmo assim, não houve medo e nem uma dor tão forte que |te| tirasse do transe em que estava. Por fim, |você| se entrega a um orgasmo quase que incontrolável, e logo depois disparou uma forte rajada de gozo dentro do seu ânus, que pareceu acolher aquele pedaço de carne com certa facilidade. |Você| estava em puro êxtase, mas não havia sossegado totalmente; pegando a mão dele, levou-a entre as coxas, fazendo-o deslizar por entre elas até chegar ao clitóris. Meio exausto, ele apenas virou a cabeça para te olhar com os olhos que denunciavam seu cansaço, sorrindo apetando o lábio inferior com os dentes.

– Fogosa mesmo... – ele sussurrou, fechando os olhos.

Atritando-se contra aquela mão de dedos grossos e levemente ásperos, |você| terminou de gozar na mão dele, deixando-lhe os dedos úmidos. Após isso, ambos caíram em um breve sono – os quais os corpos exigiam. Descansaram um tempinho antes de acordarem e se arrumarem. Tanto |você| como Kid não ficariam ali o resto do dia.

...

Descendo as escadas, |você| sentiu uma sensação de vazio dentro de |si|. Ter que voltar para realidade na qual se encontrava era muito chato. Breve, deixaria Sabaody para voltar para a |sua| cidade natal e casar com um homem que já não sentia mais aquela paixão... isso estava acabando com |você|.

Eustass Kid observou |você| da porta do esconderijo dele. |Você| saiu sem olhar para trás – e foi a melhor coisa que fez. Não queria sentir mais vazio que já sentia. Por |você|, abandonaria tudo para viver com ele. Mas como se tornaria uma pirata apenas por sentir-se atraída por um? E nem ele mesmo gostaria de conviver com uma mulher como se fosse sua única. E ele também sentiu certo vazio, já que havia encontrado em |você| não só uma garota atraente, mas uma companhia interessante para conversar, trocar ideias, passar o tempo simplesmente.

– Ah, se fosse como eu! – ele disse para si mesmo. Referia-se a vida de pirata que levava. Para ele, seria perfeito se |você| também fosse uma pirata e tivesse a mesma vida que a dele. Levaria para si sem piscar as pestanas. Vê-la distante, mas protegida, seria melhor para ele. Menos trabalho. Ter que cuidar de seus homens, seu navio, seus inimigos e mais |Seu nome| seria ainda mais desgastante. E no fundo não queria misturar sentimentos em sua rotina – embora já a amasse.

Vendo-a afastar seguramente, ele entrou e trancou a porta. Ligou para seu den den mushi.

– Killer? Já estou voltando. – avisou o ruivo.

Ao chegar em casa, |você| deparou-se com um aviso. |Seu| colega de quarto havia saído e voltaria apenas amanhã, de manhã. Respirando profundamente, |você| voltou a pensar nas horas em que esteve deleitando-se com o ruivo. Foi até o |seu| quarto para se trocar. Em sua roupa, havia um cheiro misto de bebida e um pouco de sexo. Sequer havia se banhado depois daquelas horas loucas. Tinha vestígios do sêmen dele pelo corpo. |Você| olhou para as marcas, acariciando-as com os dedos. Já sentia vontade de poder senti-lo tocar-|lhe| a pele, beijar |seus| lábios, |seu| corpo... mas aquilo nunca mais aconteceria. E isso |te| deixava mais triste, apenas isso. Não por ele que |você| estava triste, e sim por saber que, de agora em diante, só poderia se contatar com ele apenas por meios eletrônicos.

Mas nada |te| impediu de ter um sono muito bom, pesado, com direito a um despertar alegre. Depois de tomar seu café da manhã com |seu| companheiro de quarto, |você| teve uma ideia: resolveu dar uma desculpa ao |seu| noivo e pais pela _internet_ mesmo que precisaria estender uns dias ali por causa do emprego. Loucura, mas queria fazer isso. Queria poder reencontrar Kid mais uma vez. Mas tarde demais: em sua caixa postal eletrônica, |seu| noivo avisava que chegaria a dois dias para busca-la. Sem consulta-la e sem perguntar ao menos como |você| estava. E de acordo com a data da mensagem, ele estaria chegando amanhã mesmo. Tudo o que restava era aceitar. Avisou Kid por _chat_ , no mesmo horário em que costumavam ficar conversando pelo den den mushi em forma de computador.

– Minha ideia de reencontrá-la logo não foi à toa. – digitou ele.

– Você estava adivinhando, não é? – brincou |você|.

– Talvez sim. E aí... já está sentindo saudades dele?

– ...quer saber da minha sinceridade sobre isso? Nem um pouco satisfeita. Ele não é uma pessoa ruim, entendo o porquê dele fazer isso tudo tão rapidamente... mas ele ao menos devia me perguntar s eu estava de acordo com tudo isso.

– É... cada um tem a sua sorte.

– Kid... desejo-te boa sorte quando sair daqui...

– E eu desejo para você tb.

E |você| teve a ideia mais ousada ali mesmo. Começou a se despir em frente ao den den mushi, visto que ambos podiam se ver um ao outro. Kid sorriu maliciosamente, parando de mexer nas teclas. Revelando-se nua para ele mais uma vez, |você| cobriu |seu| seio com a sua mão, mas para estimulá-lo. O ruivo gostava do que via, e sentia seu membro endurecendo aos poucos dentro das calças. Logo ele põe para fora aquilo que incomodava preso dentro das roupas e, descaradamente, começava a se estimular vendo a mulher que desejava daquele jeito. E assim passaram o resto da noite antes de saírem da frente da tela, um se masturbando vendo a nudez do outro. Pelo menos assim, |você| pode ter mais uma vez com ele. E depois que voltasse par |sua| cidade e já casada, seria arriscado fazer até isso. Mas ali nada te impediu de realizar sua fantasia.

...

No porto mais movimentado de Sabaody, um homem chegava com duas malas e sorridente, à espera de reencontrar sua então noiva que não via há tempos. Ia busca-la para ir embora dali e finalmente se casar. Foram tantos planos que tiveram juntos... que parecia até sonho que ele se realizaria.

|Seu| noivo tinha o endereço do apartamento onde |você| estava de aluguel, o qual |você| tinha dado antes de conhecer Kid. |Você| estava muito animada na época, pois juntaria dinheiro para o sonhado casamento com o homem que |você| amava. Através de um dos meios de transportes mais comuns ali em Sabaody – uma bolha dirigível – ele chegou até o local destinado. |Você| não sentiu nenhuma emoção especial em relação ao reencontro, mas felicidade apenas por vê-lo bem. E muito bem. |Você| ainda estava chateada pelas decisões que ele e |sua| família haviam tomado em relação ao seu noivado e casamento sem seu consentimento. E não deixou passar isso em branco após se abraçarem e entrarem em casa.

– Por que tomou todas essas decisões sem falar comigo antes?

– E precisava? – perguntou ele, enxugando a testa com um lenço, pois suava e aquele dia estava quente – já sabia que você queria isso... era o que nós queríamos, não é? – vai até |você| e a beija nos lábios. Incrível como aquilo não |te| causou o fogo que |te| causava antes de ter conhecido Eustass Kid. Mas também procurou não demonstrar qualquer reação diferente do que costumava fazer, embora aquilo |te| fizesse mal. Não se sentia bem em enganá-lo assim. E ele era o mesmo de sempre, só |você| se sentia a única mudada.

– Claro... claro que eu queria isso, querido... – |você| concordou – e sinto muitas saudades dos meus pais!

– Logo estaremos com eles, |Seu nome|! Já está tudo pronto, é só chegarmos em |sua cidade| e já estaremos casados!

– Você pretende casar aqui mesmo?! – perguntou a mulher de cabelos |cor dos seus|, surpresa.

– Não, não foi isso que quis dizer... quis dizer que quando chegarmos em |sua cidade natal|, casaremos imediatamente!

– Mas, escuta... não acha que está correndo demais, não?

– |Seu nome|... o que há com você? Não parece tão feliz...

– Bem... feliz, estou... – |você| se afastou dele, andando até a janela – mas... é tudo tão corrido, e somos tão jovens...

– Que papo é esse, |Seu nome|? – ele foi até a janela também, posicionando-se atrás de |você| – |Seu nome|... era isso que planejamos tanto! Você está só assustada! Mas isso passa... passa logo, logo! – pôs as mãos em |seus| ombros, beijando sua nuca longamente. |Você| olhava as bolhas que pairavam na atmosfera de Sabaody. E só pensava nas poucas vezes em que se encontrou com Kid pessoalmente. |Você| se sentia confusa.

– ...esqueça. Só estou apenas confusa. – |você| disse, ainda olhando para a janela. Ele |te| virou e segurou-|te| pelo queixo, dando um terno beijo nos lábios.

– Meu bebê... você também deve estar com saudades de casa, não é? Mas amanhã mesmo vamos embora... eu quero conhecer a cidade e você vem me apresenta-la, não é?

– Bem... sim... mas eu estou meio cansada agora...

– Uhm... olhando assim, nem parece que está cansada! – observou |seu| noivo.

...

Chegando o dia de partir, |você| estava sentindo certo vazio por dentro. Até que ver a felicidade estampada no rosto do |seu| noivo deixava mais segura, como se aquilo fosse |sua| obrigação. Mas estando confusa, |você| estava insegura. No fundo, |você| sentia mal por estar, de fato, enganando |seu| noivo. Ao entrar no grande navio, |você| deu mais uma olhada para trás e voltou a seguir o feliz rapaz que |te| tinha ao lado.

– Eu vou conferir umas coisas lá na nossa cabine. Fica aí na beiradinha para ter visão desse lugar só mais uma vez. – pediu o rapaz, direcionando-se para dentro do hotel dentro do navio. |Você| ficou na cerca do navio, contemplando aquela vista curiosa e bela. Aquela atmosfera cheia de bolhas flutuantes.

|Seus olhos| piscaram seguidamente ou ver uma pessoa entre aquela multidão que entrava no navio e assistia àquela partida. Aquela pessoa... com roupas diferentes do que costumava ver. Calça marrom, casaco de couro de cor vermelha bem escura e bem profunda – aparentemente sem camisa, coturnos pretos que pareciam desgastados. Os mesmos óculos de aviador acima da testa. Aquela mesma pessoa de sempre.

– |Seu apelido|! – ele a chamou apenas para |você| olhar e acenar com a mão, mas uma ideia louca lhe veio à cabeça. Olhando para trás, |você| achou que |seu| noivo demoraria a chegar. Ao ouvir o som de sua voz, mesmo vacilante em seus passos, |você| sentiu que devia um abraço de despedida ali mesmo. Antes que ele saísse dali, |você| acenou para ele querendo que ele se aproximasse mais. Parecendo entender o que |você| queria, Kid se aproximou mais, quase empurrando as pessoas que estavam à sua frente. parando seu rastro apenas um pé na frente dele. Saindo dali de encontro ao Kid, |você| foi descendo as escadas – onde ele já estava parado à espera – e pulou em um abraço bem apertado, fazendo o outro sustentar-|te| nos braços. E começaram um diálogo breve ao pé do ouvido.

– Tenho que ser breve, Kid... mas queria tanto me despedir assim! – disse |você|.

– Nem sei por que ainda vim aqui para ver você partir...

– Talvez porque essa seja nossa última vez. – e voltou a olhar nos olhos de Kid – Só mais essa... – e o beijou bem discretamente, e brevemente. Quando o ruivo começou a se empolgar, |você| desgrudou os lábios. – agora tenho que ir logo!

E ele a soltou. |Você| se sentia um pouco melhor agora. E voltou correndo às escadas do navio levando uma bronca do capitão que estava quase partindo.

– Desculpa, era um velho amigo que precisava me despedir. – |você| disse na cara-de-pau.

E assim, voltou ao |seu| lugar, que em questão de segundos já havia sido tomado pela multidão que queria ficar na beirinha da cerca do navio. "E agora, como meu noivo vai me ver?", |você| pensou antes de ter a ideia de espera-lo na porta do hotel do navio, por onde ele entrou. |Você| torcia para ele não tivesse retornado em menos de 60 segundos. E por sorte, não havia retornado mesmo.

– Por que não me esperou lá?

– Aquela multidão estava me incomodando... – |você| deu uma desculpa esfarrapada – queria logo para o quarto nosso aqui.

– Então vamos agora mesmo! – disse ele, pondo a mão em seu ombro e entrando novamente.

Fora do navio, um pouco distante e ao lado da multidão que acenava ao navio que partia, Kid observava com um ar sorridente. Até que aqueles poucos dias foram interessantes.

Um aventureiro amor, ou melhor, uma paixão tórrida interessante naquele porto.


	8. Encrencando-se

_Um ano e alguns meses depois..._

 _|Você| havia convencido seu noivo a esperar mais um tempo antes de se casar e, por sorte, tanto ele como as famílias concordaram. Com isso, |você| se sentiu melhor |consigo| mesma e pode entender melhor que |seu| noivo não era tão egoísta, de fato. Assim, |você| resolveu se reestabelecer em sua vida e esquecer aquele pirata de vez, apesar de ter combinado com este que manteriam o contato nem que fosse à distância. Mas |você| mesma nem se deu o trabalho de entrar na internet para isso. Viu em sua caixa postal na qual |você| só dividia com ele uma única mensagem. Deu uma resposta simples que estava tudo bem, apenas par anão aborrecê-lo. No fundo, |você| não queria aborrecer Kid. Ainda gostava dele._

 _Reencontrá-lo no mesmo bar não foi uma surpresa e tanto. Quando |sua| amiga insistiu para entrar ali, por ser um dos pontos mais badalados de Sabaody, a primeira coisa que |você| temeu era reencontrar Eustass Kid. E |você| estava de férias ali novamente em Sabaody, agora acompanhada não somente por uma amiga como também pelo noivo, que queria conhecer ali. |Você| não teve desculpas para inventar, |sua| cabeça estava uma baderna. Parece que tudo favorecia o risco de reencontrar o ruivo._

 _Pareceu que foi ontem quando partiu dali, depois de um encontro picante com o próprio. Era incrível como tudo o que sentia voltou à tona em |sua| cabeça. |Você| se esforçou para esquecê-lo, tentando até fingir que ele estava morto. Mas isso às vezes |lhe| incomodava. Nem de longe desejava tal coisa._

 _|Seu| noivo havia acertado com |você| que, ao chegar da viagem, casariam. |Você| concordou dessa vez. De repente, veio uma ideia em |sua| cabeça._

– Olha... quero ir embora breve.

– Mas... não quer curtir comigo uns dias antes de casarmos?

– É que... na verdade eu enjoei daqui. – |você| mentiu.

– Fala sério? Nossa, eu estou amando aqui... poderia ter explorado aqui na última vez em que vim te buscar, mas eu estava tão animado para o nosso casamento... só adiantei porque você disse que não está preparada.

– Querido... – |você| pôs as mãos ternamente nas bochechas dele – eu... só tenho que agradecer por me amar de verdade. Talvez... eu não seja tão digna do seu amor... – |você| sentiu perder a voz ali, como se estivesse prestes a chorar.

– Ora, mas o que está falando? – ele |te| abraçou, levando até a escada onde estavam pertos e sentando junto a |você| – não precisa se preocupar... vamos fazer tudo juntos de acordo com o que você quiser, |seu apelido|!

– ...tudo bem. – foi o mínimo que |você| poderia esboçar em palavras.

Era horrível mentir, mas sabia que era o melhor para garantir |sua| sanidade mental. |Você| estava ficando aflita por diversos medos. Aparentemente, andava abatida como se estivesse preocupada. Seu namorado percebeu isso, mas não |te| perturbou com perguntas e conselhos.

Em menos de uma semana da chegada em Sabaody pela segunda vez, |você|, seu noivo e amigos foram embora. Todo aquele percurso |te| fazia lembrar-se da vez em que se despediu de Kid no mesmo porto em que estavam. |Você| fez de tudo para esquecê-lo e nada, só seguia mentindo para |si| mesma. Não queria decepcionar o noivo e família. Não poderia seguir ao lado de um pirata, um bandido dos mares, por simplesmente amor.

|Seu nome| estava enlouquecendo em conflitos. Tudo por uma paixão obsessiva que não havia acabado.

...

Após o reencontro de mais de um ano com |seu nome|, Eustass Kid passou a seguir-|te| cuidadosamente. Com a ajuda dos quatro integrantes do sue bando, Kid pode acompanhar desde onde |você| estava hospedada até quando partiu novamente de lá.

– Ela nunca mais me respondeu... parece que só quis aliviar a saudades do noivinho em mim... infeliz! – ele resmungou.

Ele não |te| odiava por isso, por incrível que parecesse. Mas ainda tinha saudades de poder ter |você| em seus braços e chama-la de sua mesmo sendo de outro.

– Kid... não acha desnecessário insistir? – perguntou Killer.

– ...queria ter apenas uma confirmação... pelos meus próprios olhos... mas... tem horas que desconfio daquela frieza que passou por mim. Sinto que... ela ainda me ama.

– Mas ela não parece que vai largar tudo por você, Kid. Sendo sincero, apenas. – Killer se preparava psicologicamente para alguma resposta irritada do capitão.

– ...não... ela não quer largar o casamento. Uma bonequinha que aceita ser manipulada por outros. Lamentável.

– Mas então... por que quer segui-la? Nós temos um objetivo, esqueceu?

– Nosso objetivo pode ser adiado... ela não.

– O que pretende, Kid? Não vamos fazer nenhuma besteira com esses civis.

– Besteira nós não faremos, Killer. Vamos apenas evitar que ela faça uma besteira. Entendeu? – olhou o loiro pelo canto dos olhos.

Killer balançou sua cabeça frustrado, coçando o próprio pescoço. Kid era teimoso e cismado quando queria uma coisa.

Ambos viram o navio se preparar para partir. Ele também se lembrou de quando se despediu dela da vez em que ela havia voltado para a |sua| terra natal.

– Ela não me respondeu mais... nem para dizer algo do tipo "não quero mais nem sua amizade". – comentou o ruivo por acaso.

– Ela tentou evitar contato até pela segurança dela.

– Ela nem tem coragem de me falar isso... porque ela sabe que estará mentindo. Não fez porque ainda me ama e não quer decepcionar o boboca do noivo dela! – ele pareceu alterar a voz, avançando um passo para frente. Olhou para trás, ordenando ao imediato.

– Vamos atrás daquele navio, agora!

...

– Certo... breve estaremos aí... – falava |seu| noivo com alguém pelo den den mushi – mas eu estou com ela... sim, sim... É só uma questão de tempo... – disse sorrindo maliciosamente – breve o casamento acontecerá e poderemos concluir nossos planos. Nosso golpe não será à toa, mamãe...

|Seu| noivo havia interesses em relação à união dos respectivos clãs, o dele e o |seu|. Mas obviamente, não passava isso para |você| que realmente acreditava no amor sincero dele. |Você| entra no camarote onde estavam juntos e ele avisou que tinha que desligar para a mãe.

– Minha querida! – ele foi até |sua| testa e beijou.

– Eu fui procurar uma coisa para gente comer...

– Vamos jantar hoje aqui mesmo e amanhã mesmo já estaremos em |sua cidade natal|.

– Que bom... estou ansiosa, sabe. – disse |você| abraçando-o.

O navio em que ambos estavam estava em alto mar, quando um navio bem maior se aproximava em direção deste. Os capitães notaram aquela aproximação e o líder deles percebeu o perigo pela luneta.

– Navio pirata! Vão nos atacar! – este gritou aos outros, e todos os responsáveis pela manutenção do navio e da viagem pediram calma para todos ali. Buscaram auxílio conectando-se com a Marinha.

– Que está havendo lá fora? – perguntou |seu| noivo.

– Não sei... não é melhor ficarmos aqui?

– Não sei... e se for incêndio? Devemos sair daqui do camarote logo!

– ... – |você| ficou preocupada. Aquela não era hora de ter problemas no navio. Todos os camarotes foram avisados para manterem a calma pela caixa de som que cada um tinha dentro.

|Seu| noivo pegou |você| pela mão e saiu do camarote. Ao chegarem à proa - |você| estava num andar acima da plataforma principal do navio – viu correria e tiros de canhão sendo direcionados ao navio, que balançava bruscamente. |Você| abraçou |seu| noivo, que |te| manteve nos braços para confortar.

– Não sei o que está acontecendo... mas não vou deixar você se separar de mim assim! – ele disse.

– Eu vocês! Venham todos para baixo! – um dos capitães ordenou ambos a descerem por causa dos ataques de canhão que estavam sendo direcionados para lá.

– Sim, já vamos! – os dois concordaram e, logo ao descer, foram amparados por este mesmo capitão. Mas aquele navio de transporte não era potente o suficiente para aguentar um ataque bruto, que havia danificado as partes quem sustentavam o navio na superfície marinha. Logo, o navio pirata já estava bem próximo do outro e piratas invadiram, pulando para o navio em que |você| estava. Era correria, gritos e água inundando o chão. Parecia que afundaria.

Muitos capitães e marinheiros inferiores estavam sendo atacados, até que os mais fortes do navio invasor começaram a atacar. Heat cuspiu fogo nas partes superiores do navio, enquanto Wire foi o primeiro a entrar no navio apenas para guiar os outros que estavam também destruindo e atacando principalmente os homens. O capitão, pelo den den mushi, ordenou que parassem os ataques para que evitasse o afundamento antes de encontrar uma certa pessoa.

O mais observador deles e o braço direito do capitão, Killer, pulou no navio e começou a procurar entre as mulheres a tal pessoa. Alertou Kid pelo den den mushi quando conseguiu reconhecer a tal pessoa descrita em detalhes pelo próprio capitão.

– Deve ser ela... vou para aí! – E Kid invadiu pessoalmente o navio, segundo as dicas que o loiro havia lhe passado.

|Você| seguia |seu| noivo pela multidão que corria desesperada para todos os cantos, até ele ser atingido por uma bola de fogo, que era um pedaço do navio incendiado pelo Heat. Ele, desesperado em ver a perna pegando fogo, soltou-se de você e se jogou no chão que já formava pequena enchente. O navio começava a dar pequena afundada. A multidão pela qual |você| travessava com |seu| noivo |te | fez perde-lo de vista.

|Você| gritou forte pelo nome do |seu| noivo, que |te| respondeu de longe da mesma forma. |Seu| grito guiou o ruivo, o qual nem imaginava que estaria causando aquele caos.

– Eu... conheço essa voz. – disse Kid, com a garrucha em mãos, atirando no primeiro que viesse impedi-lo de seguir ali.

– Rápido, Kid! Esse navio vai afundar!

– Não tão cedo, Killer... consegue adivinhar de onde veio esse grito de mulher?

– Ouço vários gritos!

E |você| gritou de novo para |seu| noivo que, apesar de ter apagado o fogo na perna, havia sido pisoteado e acertado bem na cabeça, fazendo ficar no chão quase inconsciente. Apenas conseguiu pronunciar baixinho |seu| nome. Para ele, era o fim. Não só o fim de sua vida e (talvez) da vida de sua noiva, mas o fim dos planos da sua própria família e o fim de suas ambições. Apesar de amar |você|, ele tinha mais interesse em |seu| dote. Ele era manipulado pela própria família para seduzi-la e conquistá-la. |Você| tinha uma boa reputação e uma boa herança que abria os interesses dele e família. Talvez, aquilo fosse um castigo. Ele sentiu uma culpa forte que o fez lacrimejar os olhos. A cabeça doía demais. E para piorar a situação, um dos piratas inferiores de Kid o havia encontrado no chão e resolveu disparar de uma vez nele.

|Você| se desvencilhava como podia de todos os obstáculos que apareciam em sua frente. Queria procurar |seu| noivo, ao mesmo tempo em que queria procurar ajuda no primeiro capitão que visse. Muitos haviam sido atingidos não só por tiros, mas por pedaços do navio em chamas que caíam no chão inundado, que dificultava ainda mais em correr. Um pesadelo. Pessoas esbarravam em |você| e assim, quase |te| derrubavam. Mais uma vez, gritou pelo nome do seu noivo em prantos. |Você| conseguia mixar dentro de |si| diversas sensações e todas horríveis. Sons de tiros, gritos, choros de crianças... como resgataria ele?

E algo que não esperava aconteceu: alguém segurava sua mão por trás. Ao virar, |seus| olhos se arregalaram ao se deparar com que se guiou pelos |seus| gritos.

– Kid! – |você| exclamou.

– Venha comigo!

– Eu... não posso...

Nem terminou de falar e ele foi |te| colocando no ombro esquerdo, segurando-a pelas pernas firmemente para que não escorregasse. Virou-se para Killer.

– Quando sairmos, aí sim afundaremos esse navio!

|Você| ouviu aquilo e sacudiu a cabeça. Debatendo-se no ombro dele, |você| implorou.

– Não, meu noivo está por aqui! Preciso reencontrá-lo!

– Não podemos perder tempo! – ele seguiu correndo com certa dificuldade. Um capitão se pôs à frente do enorme pirata, que curvou os lábios num sorriso malvado e disparou nas duas pernas dele, que mesmo assim revidou com um único disparo que passou de raspão em direção à coxa esquerda. Kid não estava tão irritado a ponto de vingar aquele tiro de raspão, preocupando-se em levar |Seu nome| para o imponente navio dele.

O ruivo ordenou que todos voltassem gritando na ponta da proa de seu navio, sendo imediatamente obedecido.

– Capitão... já aparece no horizonte a Marinha! – Wire avisou Kid, apontando para um navio que parecia ser da Marinha e que vinha em socorro.

– Sem problemas. Prossigam!

Já todos no navio, Heat voltou a incendiar ainda mais o navio, destruindo-o.

– Ponha-me no chão, Kid! – |você| puxava o casaco dele pela manga, pedindo insistentemente.

– Fica quieta! Depois te soltarei! – ele ordenou sem gritar, mas com tom de bronca, assistindo o navio de transporte se afundando lentamente. Após se distanciarem do navio quase naufragado, Kid pôs |você| no chão, que imediatamente começou a socar-lhe no peito com as duas mãos, fazendo-o detê-la com certa dificuldade.

– Você é um louco, sabia?! Foi você que fez tudo isso?

– Sim, fui eu sim, e daí? – disse ele, segurando-|te| firmemente nos braços e dando uma leve sacudida.

– Precisava destruir tantas vidas para me sequestrar?

– Sequestrar? Não estou te sequestrando. Pensei que quisesse se livrar da pressão em que vivia... e você sabe que estava fazendo tudo contra sua vontade!

Os outros olhavam os dois discutindo sem entender nada. Exceto Killer, que aos poucos compreendia o que se passava com ela também.

– E daí se eu estava sendo pressionada ou não?! Fui porque quis! Eu tinha acertado tudo com você! – |você| tentava segurar as lágrimas, embora a voz havia se modificado um pouco.

– Para de ser dramática! – Kid |te| soltou, mantendo-se ainda diante dela – estou te salvando de um abuso, não percebeu?! Se eu não gostasse de você, só tinha te usado mesmo e pronto! Mas não! Quero você de verdade!

– Ah, nossa! – |você| exclamou em tom de deboche.

– Olha aqui, garota! – ele avançou dois passos, fazendo |você| recuar um. Apesar de tudo, |você| não era tão forte quanto ele e não experimentaria enfrenta-lo de forma física.

– Kid... por favor! Acalme-se! – Killer se meteu no meio, vendo que ele avançou um passo à frente como se fosse agredi-la – é só uma garota indefesa... deixa as coisas se acalmarem, depois vocês se entendem.

|Você| no fundo sabia que Kid não mediu as consequências para fazer aquilo por realmente amá-la. E |você| também o amava, mesmo que não amasse mais |seu| noivo.

– Entender o quê, Killer? – continuou o ruivo – Só ela que não entendeu as coisas. – e voltou-se para |você|– Mas tudo bem, |Seu nome|... não pensa que estou tão obcecado por você. Ainda sei reconhecer os fatos. Na próxima terra em que eu avistar, vou te deixar ali sozinha e nunca mais quero ver sua cara de novo!

Aquilo pareceu uma navalha cortando |sua| alma. Seria capaz de ouvir aquilo até do noivo, mas não de Kid. Foi quando uma lágrima desceu de um dos olhos |cor e formato dos seus|.

– Vamos, vamos! Temos serviço a fazer! – Wire despachou os outros que circundavam a área entre os dois e se retirou em seguida. Killer foi o único que ainda permaneceu entre os dois para evitar qualquer besteira que Kid fosse fazer. E este ainda continuou.

– Assim, vai entender o porquê de tudo que fiz. Sabe que ainda te amo. Deveria reconhecer ao menos o que fiz por você.

– Matando meu noivo e o resto daquela gente no navio?

– Eu não matei. Há essas horas, um navio da Marinha já deve ter resgatado os sobreviventes. Teu noivo deve estar lá.

Kid não sabia que haviam atirado no tal noivo. E aquele navio da Marinha que avistaram de longe veio mesmo em socorro das vítimas, algumas fatais. O corpo do |seu| noivo não havia sido encontrado ali na primeira busca. Mas |você| suspeitava que estivesse morto.

– ...quero embora mesmo daqui. Não quero levar essa vida que você leva! – |você| disse aos prantos. No fundo, jamais imaginou que chegaria a esse ponto. E com ele.

– Tudo bem. – respondeu de forma fria e virou-se para Killer – Leve-a para o porão e a deixe ali presa.

– ...sim, capitão.

Sem força-la fisicamente, Killer a guiou até o tal lugar segurando-a pelo braço. Kid foi até a proa no navio e se sentou à beirada do navio, perto da grande cabeça de caveira na ponta da proa. Esfregou bem as mãos no rosto, agoniado. Bufou longamente.

– Capitão Kid... – disse Heat.

– O que foi?

– Está tudo bem?

– ...está sim. Essa menina me deu nos nervos! Mas já está presa lá em baixo. E avise ao Killer que não levem nada para ela comer nem beber, nada!

– Sim, capitão. – disse Heat, saindo dali. Viu que ele estava bem e que só queria ficar sozinho.

Enquanto todos se cuidavam e também dos seus afazeres, Kid ficou o resto da noite ali mesmo, olhando o mar negro que refletia a cor do belo céu noturno. Uma noite sem Lua. Um vazio profundo. Será mesmo que aquela ideia foi realmente estúpida? Não que ele se preocupasse em atacar navios ou tirar vidas, disso ele já estava acostumado. Mas de magoar |Seu nome|... ele estava. Pensou que ela aceitaria, vendo nele a salvação de um casamento forçado e secretamente cheio de intenções por parte do |seu| noivo e a família deste.

|Você| ficou quieta naquele porão vazio e meio sujo. Um lugar tão frio que |te| fazia compará-lo com o coração de Kid. O fato dele provocar o naufrágio e vitimar os viajantes ali |te| deixava com a pulga atrás da orelha. Mas era essa a vida de pirata. Um bandido dos mares. Cometendo atrocidades para ter o que quer. |Você| inocentemente acreditou que tudo que haviam passado ficaria no passado intacto. Que apenas pudessem se ver e falar de longe, pelos _chats_ de den den mushis. Agora, ele falando daquele jeito, que abandonaria por não ter seu reconhecimento pelo "ato heroico"... aquilo |te| fazia compreender o que era um pirata de verdade. E todos eram iguais, todos!

E apesar de tudo... |você| ainda o amava e agora temia que ele a deixasse em um lugar perdido qualquer. Definitivamente sozinha e sem a ajuda de ninguém. Longe de tudo e de todos. Até... dele.


	9. Eternizando-se

Os dois supernovas estavam conversando no camarote onde Kid guardava seus entulhos diversos, típicos de uma oficina.

– É tão quietinha... pensei que faria algum escândalo que pudesse ouvir daqui. –disse o capitão, mexendo entre os dedos com um pedaço esverdeado de vidro, com partes afiadas.

– Então... vai mesmo deixa-la em um lugar deserto qualquer? – perguntou Killer.

O ruivo continuou a brincar com o pedaço de vidro que tinha em mão, sem olhar para o loiro. Sem mesmo responder a pergunta que ouviu.

– Kid... mantenha ao menos a razão com ela.

– Vou pensar bem sobre isso. Prometo. – disse ele, agora olhando para o imediato.

– Licença. – e se retirou dali. O ruivo voltou a brincar com o pedaço de vidro afiado entre os dedos. Sabia bem que sua atitude anterior em tirá-la das garras do tal noivo não deveria ter um desfecho tão estúpido.

Largando a peça de vidro em cima da mesa bagunçada, pegou uma garrafa de vinho e bebeu um gole dela mesmo. Fechou os olhos, sacudiu a cabeça. Às vezes, não acreditava que tinha feito tal coisa por |Seu nome|. Costumava sim, atacar navios, atacar embarcações civis, com preferência as da Marinha... com seus típicos interesses de pirata, não por querer possuir uma simples pessoa que não serviria nem como uma boa faxineira de sua tripulação. "Onde eu quero chegar com isso tudo?" pensava ele, enquanto bebericou mais um pouco e guardou a garrafa no mesmo lugar e saiu daquele camarote.

...

|Seu nome| estava realmente quieta, conforme Kid havia observado. Acolhida em um canto, sentada, com a cabeça baixa entre os joelhos. Um filme passava em |sua| cabeça. Estava confusa, perdida. Insegura diante daquela ameaça dele em abandoná-la em uma ilha qualquer.

De repente, um barulho forte de uma porta de ferro a fez olhar em direção a ela. Manteve-se calada, ao ver aquela bela figura imponente diante de si. A mesma figura por qual havia se apaixonado.

– ... – |você| olhou para Kid de lado, com ar desconfiado.

– Está zangada comigo mesmo, não é? Vejo por esse olhar.

– E queria o quê? Ainda me ameaça de me abandonar sem rumo em um lugar qualquer! Tenho mais medo que confiança em você...

O ruivo deu um suspiro. Deixou |você| falar, enquanto observava |seu| rostinho desolado, com leves olheiras que, curiosamente, não |te| enfeiavam.

– Bom saber que ainda tem respeito por mim... –aproximou-se, ficando diante de |você|, que o encarava apenas ara se impor – no fundo, temia cada ação vinda deste.

– ... e então?

– Fica de pé. – ele pediu, tranquilamente – Não quero falar assim com você lá embaixo.

E |você| levantou, pondo-se de pé diante do ruivo.

– Melhor assim?

– Claro.

– Diga-me logo o que quer comigo.

– Pedir perdão.

|Você| ficou confusa diante de uma atitude que jamais suspeitava que viesse deste homem.

– ...e o que ganho com o meu perdão à você?

– Pode ganhar muitas coisas... incluindo seu retorno para sua casa, por exemplo.

– ...parece que estamos nos entendendo.

– Por isso quero perguntar mais uma vez: quer mesmo se livrar de mim?

|Você| hesitou. Aquilo fez brotar uma pequena curva nos lábios sorridentes do outro.

– Pode falar com sinceridade: quer mesmo voltar para sua vida, seu noivo... de vez?

– Bem... pensei que tínhamos resolvido isso antes de minha partida.

– É... – disse Kid, respirando fundo e soltando o ar lentamente. De repente, |você| olhou para ele como se estivesse apreciando em particular a figura do ruivo.

Ele foi até a porta, como se fosse embora dali. Daí, olhou para trás e terminou de falar o que queria.

– Então, diga-me onde eu posso deixar mais perto de sua terra. Venha comigo.

– ...tudo bem.

|Você| seguiu o outro, que |te| levou até o camarote principal dele, onde com um outro membro do bando. |Você| disse onde ficava e o tal integrante do bando mostrou a Kid um mapa que explicava o caminho pelos mares que poderiam seguir até chegar |em sua cidade|.

|Você| sabia que, se realmente voltasse para |sua| terra, e pelo jeito que Kid lhe falava, nunca mais o veria. E dessa vez, parecia ser para sempre. Seu inconsciente fazia seu peito apertar diante de tal situação. Havia se livrado de uma forma bruta do casamento praticamente forçado, e por |ti| mesma. |Você| mesma era quem mais se impunha esse casamento, por medo de desapontar pessoas relacionadas a esse acontecimento, como |seu noivo|, no caso.

Será que |você| era mais significativa para Kid que |seu| noivo? Até mesmo |sua| família? Valia a pena decepcioná-lo diante da atitude dele em resgatá-la? Mas e ele? ...havia deixado de amar o suficiente para não olhar para trás?

Tantas perguntas dentro de |sua| cabeça que não |te| deixavam responder concentradamente as perguntas que |te| faziam acerca de |sua| terra. E seu embaraço em responder as coisas deixava Kid desconfiado, já adivinhando que estava confusa e que, provavelmente, o amava.

– Então, seguiremos essa rota. Deixarei você nesse perto e, assim, pode ir voltando para sua casa. Satisfeita, |Seu nome|?

– ...sim. – respondendo quase em silêncio, |você| desvia o olhar dele, olhando para uma das janelas redondas que haviam naquele camarote.

– Vou deixa-la que coma alguma coisa antes de ir. – disse ele, andando à frente para abrir a porta – Não vem? – perguntou ao ver |você| mais uma vez aparentemente distraída.

– Sim, claro.

|Você| pôde comer junto com outros membros, como também se banhar rapidamente antes de chegarem ao destino planejado.

Após algumas horas do jantar, ele a encontrou na borda do navio, olhando para as infinitas estrelas no céu. Era realmente uma pena em vê-la fugir de si. Sentia-se um repugnante. Um incapaz de conquistar uma pessoa de verdade. Talvez ela só tenha cedido a ele por carência da ausência do noivo. Isso o deixava irritado por dentro, mas manteve-se conformado diante da situação. Mas ainda assim foi até |você|, pondo-se ao |seu| lado. Fitou as estrelas por alguns segundos e olhou para seu rosto, surpreendendo-se com a imagem que viu: a garota que amava aos prantos, caladinha, sem um mínimo movimento involuntário do corpo que indicasse o choro. Ele atreveu-se a passar os dedos embaixo de |suas| bochechas, mas |você| não desviou o rosto. Ele |te| pegou levemente pelos braços, fazendo com que se virasse diante dele. A atitude dele naquela hora |te| fez amolecer um pouquinho, a ponto de cortar seu choro.

– A quem estamos querendo enganar, |Seu apelido|? – o ruivo perguntou.

– É horrível o que estou sentindo...

– ...o que você sente, |Seu nome|?

– ...não sei explicar... – |você| abaixou a cabeça, sacudindo-a negativamente.

– Mas eu sei o que é isso. – ele levantou seu rosto – É o mesmo que sinto aqui... medo de abandonar alguém que ama, mesmo não sendo a melhor pessoa do mundo. – ele falava com um tom agradável e levemente rouco, um pouco mais próximo ao |seu| rosto. Abaixando este, |você| o sente arder, como se tivesse se enfraquecendo diante da pessoa que |te| segurava pelos braços gentilmente. |Você| se sentia mole diante dele, como sempre sentiu quando este |te| tocava.

– Talvez sim...

– Claro que é isso, não seja tão boba a ponto de duvidar! – e ele |te| puxou contra si, abraçando-|te|.

Voltar a sentir aquele peito naquele abraço era bom demais. Não achava que fosse tão cedo deixa-lo arrependido das ameaças do dia anterior. No fundo, entendeu que ele não queria isso.

– Eu não sei se isso é o amor... – |você| deixou escapulir dos lábios.

– Ódio que não é! – concluiu o pirata, afagando |seus| cabelos |cor deles| – Eu imploro aqui, entre só nós dois... fica! – a voz grossa e levemente rouca soava tão aprazível... tão tranquila. Ele realmente estava falando com sinceridade. Ele |te| amava.

– Mas como? Não tenho essa mesma vida que você... e não posso segui-lo...

– Como sabe se não pode se nunca tentou?

– Kid... – |você| continuou a falar ainda abraçada – minha família deve estar atônita, nessas horas.

– Imagino... mas olha, |Seu apelido|... não viva tão dependente de quem não será eterno em sua vida. Você ia se casar, certo? E contra sua vontade. Viveria para sempre ao lado de alguém que não gosta, para agradar a outros? A si próprio não estaria fazendo o bem!

– Você sempre fala as coisas tão diretamente...

– E só falta você entender. Seria uma vida desperdiçada para satisfazer tudo que não é eterno em sua vida. Sofreria sozinha tudo isso. Não concorda?

– ...concordo.

– E então? Vai mesmo partir amanhã? – voltou a perguntar o ruivo.

|Você| saiu daquele abraço, mas manteve-se diante dele.

– Você é como um vício, Kid...

– Agora me entende, |Seu apelido|?

Ambos trocaram olhares, quase sem piscar. Ele foi o primeiro a tomar uma ação naquele momento, aproximando-se aos lábios |tipo dos seus| e deixando um beijo simples e longo, sem desgrudar ambos os lábios. Afastando-se, voltou a perguntar.

– Quero ouvir sua resposta... vai mesmo ou desiste de partir e fica comigo?

– ...fico. Não me sinto bem em deixa-lo agora.

O outro nem piscou: pegou |você| nos braços, abraçando bem forte.

– Sabia que nada tinha eu feito em vão... você ficará comigo... perto, não mais longe! – disse ao ouvido da moça de olhos |cor dos seus|.

– Espero que me entenda... mas ainda estou confusa... durante esse tempo todo juro que até tentei tirar você da minha mente, te esquecer… mas então...

Ele a silenciou em outro beijo. Após o rápido ósculo, ele |te| pôs no chão.

– Vou te dar trabalho... terá que cuidar de mim, já que são sou uma simples civil!

– Já cuido de umas criaturas inúteis que não sabem lutar, uma a mais não me dará mais trabalho.

– Kid! – |você| repreendeu.

– Não leva a sério. – puxou-a em um abraço, fazendo-a sentar junto com ele perto da borda do navio onde estavam.

Enquanto o casal trocava carícias um com o outro, dois dos membros mais próximos ao Kid observavam bem de longe.

– Parece que se entenderam. – comentou Wire.

– Teremos mais um entre nós... – respondeu Killer.

– Só que está só vai servir para... entende, não é?

– Talvez... mas ainda é estranho. Nunca vi o capitão tão próximo a uma mulher desse jeito.

Ficaram em silêncio por breves segundos, observando-os.

– ...sinto que teremos alguns problemas. – refletiu o loiro.

...

Tudo na figura daquele homem, |te| atraia a ponto de esquecer-se de tudo ao redor. Seu cheiro, seu sorriso, seus olhos, seus cabelos, todo seu jeito de ser. Até daquele jeito bruto e severo. |Você| escondeu de si mesma que estava completamente atraída e isso tudo do que fugia era o que mais |te| satisfazia, acalmando-se das mágoas e das inseguranças passadas. Nem o noivo havia despertado uma atração assim tão intensa, com um gosto de proibido e tentador.

Nesse momento |você| não pensava mais em nada. Estava desligada de tudo que |te| punha em conflitos consigo mesma. Embaixo daquele corpo maior que se satisfazia sexualmente mais uma vez com o |seu|.  
Movendo-se junto com o leve balanço do navio, que navegada sobre ondas agitadas. Todos os outros estavam cuidando das manobras do navio que enfrentava ondas agitadas, enquanto o capitão estava em seu quarto, deleitando-se mais uma vez fazendo amor com |você|.

A gratificação sexual dele era a mesma que a |sua|. Ele |te| segurava pelos cabelos, como um louco devorava seu pescoço entre chupões, fixando levemente os caninos na pele |cor da sua|. Preenchia quase totalmente |seu| interior com todo aquele membro rijo. Em seguida, ele |te| colocou de quatro e penetrou novamente, mais profundo. Mas no lugar da dor, ele |te| levava ao delírio. Era como se |seu| corpo implorasse por ser possuída da forma mais insana.

|Você| pressionava os dedos em qualquer parte do corpo dele que pudesse alcançar em um toque. Ainda por cima do |seu| corpo, puxando pelos |seus| cabelos, virou |sua| cabeça e beijou intensamente em |sua| boca, sendo correspondido com o mesmo beijo selvagem vindo de |você|. Ele enfiava cada vez mais profundo, ávido por possuir e usufruir seu |tipo de| corpo. E |você| se deleitava em ter prazer como dar prazer para aquele homem, |uma reação individual sua|.

Com um grunhido longo animado, o ruivo penetrava mais rapidamente se aproximando do orgasmo, enquanto |você|, de bruços, era balançada junto com a cama que rangia com os movimentos. |Você| começa a gemer um pouco mais alto, roçando o rosto em um dos braços do Kid, que o sustentavam juntamente com os joelhos naquela posição de quadro. Quase um minuto depois, ele encrava-se profundamente dentro de |você|, jogando a cabeça para trás. Com os olhos fechados, ele absorvia toda aquela intensa sensação do orgasmo, derramando todo seu gozo dentro do |seu| corpo, que parecia tremer e gozar com aquela última estocada. |Sua| pele ardia de prazer, uma sensação com aquela mistura de calores, do ambiente e do corpo dele, deixava |te| em êxtase. |Você| havia gozado junto com ele, e poderia ter mais uma rodada de sexo. Mas ambos os corpos pediam por um descanso.

O rapaz saiu de cima de |você| e deitou-se ao |seu| lado, pegando fôlego com cara de muito satisfeito. Ainda de 4, |você| só engatinha até deitar-se em cima do corpo dele, que |te| acolheu com um dos braços. |Você| encostou |sua| cabeça no peito úmido de suor, que subia e descia com a respiração de quem estava pegando fôlego.

"Por quê?" |você| se perguntava enquanto observava cada detalhe dele. E Kid, abrindo os olhos para olhar |você| deitada em cima dele, sentia-se realizado em mais uma conquista. Para quem nunca conseguia algo desse tipo, aquela poderia ser considerada uma conquista. A noite seguia silenciosa naquele quarto, apenas dava para ouvir o barulho das ondas bem de longe. O navio parecia seguir tranquilamente, agora.

Ambos também estavam tranquilos apreciando, calados, o contato entre si. Adormeceram até os primeiros raios de Sol batendo à janela do camarote, fazendo |você| abrir os olhos. Aos poucos, percebeu que estava sozinha na cama. Kid já havia se levantado e estava em serviço como capitão, coisa de sempre. Mas uma onda de preguiça |te| fez permanecer ali mesmo. Pegando o travesseiro meio murcho do |seu| parceiro, abraçou-se a ele e voltou a dormir absorvendo-lhe o cheiro.

Lá fora, Kid descobria o que se sucedeu após seu ataque ao navio que levava |Seu nome| para a terra natal. Todos os corpos encontrados estavam sem vida e os não encontrados estavam desaparecidos. O ruivo leu aquilo com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Não que se importasse com o tal noivo, mas vivo ou morto para ele tanto fazia.

Agora, tinha |Seu nome| ao seu lado. E talvez para sempre. Sem depender de outros recursos para vê-la diariamente. Após ler o jornal, levantou-se e foi até o seu camarote, ver como estava |você|, que dormia abraçada ao travesseiro dele. Sem intenção de acordar, o ruivo sentou-se com cuidado na cama enorme e ficou |te| observando.

Uma conquista que nenhum homem deveria colocar em segundo plano: o coração de uma pessoa amada.


	10. Notas da Autora

Bem, chegamos ao final de mais uma fic leitorxpersonagem. Não foi um final muito emocionante, mas os dois terminaram do jeito que ambos queriam: juntos xD  
Quero agradecer aos comentários e a todos os leitores que acompanharam essa fic. Se quiserem mais fics do Kid, seja UA, leitorxpersonagem ou um one-shot mesmo, se tiverem sugestões, podem deixar escritas aqui nos comentários.

Bjos da autora 3


End file.
